Thank the Lord for the Night Time
by ripitupgenki
Summary: Based on Blackheart Syaoran's Wolf In Sheep's Clothing Fanfic. What if Holly found out Genki's secret earlier. Holly x Genki
1. Secret Revieled

A.N.N. - I don't own Monster Rancher or Thank the Lord for the Night Time by Neil Diamond. Based on Blackheart Syaoran's "Wolf In Sheep's Clothing" fanfic, which I don't own either. What if Holly found out earlier what Genki really was? Well you'll see now won't you? ^_^

****

Thank the Lord for the Night Time 

'Daytime turns me off,

And I don't mean maybe 

Nine-to-five ain't takin'

Me where I'm bound

When it's done, I run out

To see my baby

We get groovin' when the

Sun goes down'

Genki put on his pelt and went for a nice long run. The group had walked at least 10-15 miles today and they were all sacked out now. Except for Mr. Energy of course. Genki was still trying to figure out who the female werewolf in his dreams was. *Could it possibly be Holly,* he thought. *No it can't be, she's not a werewolf. I know because she touched the silver without a problem. I better be careful though. She already suspects that I'm a werewolf. I have know idea what she or the others will do when they find out.* He began to pick up the pace.

' I thank the lord for the

Night time

To forget the day

A day of up-, uptight time

Baby, chase it away

I get relaxation 

It's a time to groove'

*Mmmm. The night air and the moon are so soothing. I love running on clear, cool nights like these.* He turned around and headed back. 

'I thank the lord for the 

Night time 

I thank the lord for you

I'll talk about plans now

Baby, I got plenty

Nothing ever seems to turn

Out the way it should

Talk about money, girl,

I ain't got any'__

Holly woke up from hearing a sound. She saw a shadow over by some bushes a decided to investigate. When she got over there, she gasped at what she saw. A large tiger like creature had Genki's clothes on. Then the creature changed back into Genki. She tried to run, but Genki grabbed her and pinned her down. 

He covered her mouth and said, "Don't scream please, Holly. Now I'll let you up if you promise not to run, ok?" she nodded. He let her up and took his hand off her mouth.

"G..Genki ..y..you're a werewolf aren't you?" She stuttered, scared of him.

"Yes, but I wouldn't hurt you or the others. I'm a good werewolf. Just look at all the chances I've had to hurts you guys, and I haven't." Genki explained. Holly noticed a scared look in his eyes.

'Seems like just one time 

I'm feelin' good'__

"Why are you scared, Genki?" she asked puzzled.

"I'm scared that your going to kill me or get me killed, now that you know what I am." He looked down.

*He's scared of me. Maybe werewolves aren't as bad as they're made out to be.* "I'm not going to hurt you Genki, but we must tell the others. Why are you scared of me anyway? You could easily kill me." She informed.

"If you had been hunted all your life. Feared and shunned because you're different, you might be scared too. I'm not afraid to die; I long for death. I'm scared to lose you and the others as my friends. I don't like being alone." He began to sob and pulled Holly into a hug. Holly was very much startled by this, but pulled him closer. She comforted him the best she could. 

"It's ok, Genki. I'll always be your friend. Just let it out, Genki" she soothingly said, pulling him closer. Genki cried for while, using Holly as his comfort. Then he finally calmed down.

"Thank you, Holly."

"Your welcome, Genki."

'I thank the lord for the

Night time

To forget the day

A day of up-, uptight time

Baby, chase it away 

I get relaxation

It's time to groove'

"There's something I want to tell you, but I'm afraid to."

"Genki, you can tell me anything"

"I love you, Holly.  I know that you probably don't love me. But that's how I feel."

"I do love you, Genki. I just need time to adjust to the real you." She smiled. Genki pulled her into a gentle but firm kiss. She didn't pull away instead she kissed back. They became more passionate, until Holly broke it off. "Lets take it slow, ok?"

"Ok, Holly. "

'I thank the lord for the

Night time 

I thank the lord for you'

They walked back to camp. They moved their sleeping bags so that they could sleep next to each other that night. Then went to sleep with smiles on their faces.


	2. Can I Really Accept Him?

****

Can I really accept Him?

The next morning….

Holly woke up at dawn and just laid there thinking about what had happened the night before. Genki and the others would be asleep for about an hour more. _Genki if you're a good werewolf then why didn't you tell use before this? sighs maybe he was scared we'd kill him. Most people would kill a werewolf weather he was a friend or not. We all think of them as the immortal damned. But Genki is so sweet and innocent, can he really be damned with so much innocence. After all he does have clear eyes, I don't think a condemed person could have such clear eyes and such a pure heart_. she looked over at him, he was in a peaceful sleep his only movement the rise and fall of his chest. _What should I do? Can I really love him and be his friend when he's such a horrible creature? Well he's not that I've seen but legends say werewolves are rapists, murderers who mutilate and torture their victims. But would he do anything like that?_ she began to get a head ache now and decided to stop thinking about it. She got up and walked into the woods a little ways to the river. She stripped down and took her bath for the day then got a drink before sitting down by a tree.

Genki had woken up and now went looking for her, seeing her by the tree he decided not to bother her, instead he went a little ways down and walked over to the river. She would be able to see him, he figured if she wanted to talk she'd ask him to come over. Holly watched him silently, she caught her self watching how he moved and how he drank. She shook her head trying to force herself to stop seeing him so differently. He finished and stood, she decided to wave to him, he came over then and sat down next to her. She felt a little uncomfortable but didn't move. "How are you doing Holly?" he finally broke the silence.

"Alright I guess, I was just thinking about last night. Genki I wanted to know something."

"go ahead"

"well have you ..ever killed and hurt anyone?" Genki looked at her for a moment a little surprised by the question.

"Yes once along time ago. But it was in self defense." She looked at him growing afraid, she wanted to get up and run away but forced herself to stay.

"What did they do to you?"

"They were trying to kill me. I was walking home late at night, I had been studying in the library that day till it closed. A gang of wolf haters I guess figured out what I was and followed me. They attacked, I was wounded but more then half of them were dead in the end, they wouldn't stop even though I gave them many warnings." He looked rather sad and somewhat upset over this.

"They attacked you just cause you were a werewolf?"

"Yes"

"What did you parents say about it?"

"Well my step parents were a bit upset over the issue, I got yelled at for being out late and for killing but they didn't punish me. My step mom later came to my room see if I was alright." Holly's eyes widened a little.

"Step parents? Does that mean your real parents are…….?" She didn't finish as he nodded sadly. "what happened?"

"I rather not talk about it……….all you need to know is they were murdered by humans for what they were…..along with my sister." He looked away at the river watching it. Holly could see he was hurting and tenatively placed her hand and his. He moved his hand to grip hers gently.

"Genki I'm sorry……."

"Don't be." He cut her off. She wasn't sure why he had said that. Though she was scared of him she moved closer and hugged him gently. He looked at her after hugging her back. He gently caressed her cheek with his hand, she pulled away a little. He stopped.

"If you really don't feel comfortable around me then just say so." He stood and walked over to the river, gazing into the water.

"Genki that's not it."

"Isn't it. I know your afraid of me Holly."

"I'm scared yes but it'll take awhile to get used to this"

"If you get used to it." his voice was solemn.

"Genki I will I just need time." She got up and walked over behind him.

"Time is something I have, but patience is something I don't." he looked at his reflection in the water.

"Just try and learn some for now…." He aburuptly turned around cutting her off, his eyes showing anger and pain.

"Don't you think I've tried? If you had never known what I was you'd never act this way!" he yelled at her. Holly stepped back in fear she'd never seen him this angry before.

"Genki just calm down please. Your scaring me."

"I was scaring you before I was doing anything, just cause of what I am. I hoped of anyone you would be more understanding."

"I am understanding Genki but I'm also confused…."

"As to what? How can what I am be confusing. There has only been ten bazillion storied of my kind." He eyes flashed with anger, "Stories that have been twisted by humans for years, most werewolves want nothing to do with mankind."

"Does that mean your racist just like the rest? That you hate humans so much?" getting very anger with her, he slapped her across the face, he could have killed her but he made sure he didn't.

"Humanity has hurt my kind and hunted us for thousands of years. And your just as much as a hypocrite as the rest of humanity." His voice getting low and rough, he fought not to change and hurt her further, he stormed off into the woods, running to a place of solitude, he did grab his pack along the way though, with out the others noticing since they were asleep.

Holly stood there in shock, he cheek stung but what hurt worse was the words he had said. She sat down by the tree and began to cry a little though she fought not to. _So he hates me now, he hates all humans. Just like the stories say, violent in nature. But…..holly flashed back to the look in his eyes he seemed hurt and almost afraid. What did he say about his parents…..that they were murdered by humans…….if that's true then that maybe why he hates humanity so much. Why did I have to say that to him?_ She asked her self, she knew what she had to do now, she had to find him and talk with him. But would the others let her if they knew the truth? She had to try. Getting up she walked back to camp the monsters were up and had notice tat Genki was missing, they all looked to her. Tiger was the first to speak though he could tell that something happened. "Holly where is Genki?"

"He's gone, we had and argument. I said something I shouldn't have and he left." She sat down sadly, mocchi and Suezo came to her and comforted her.

"What happened?" tiger asked gently.

"Tiger Genki…….."

"Go ahead Holly"

"He's a werewolf, I found out last night. He said he was a good werewolf, and that he wouldn't hurt us. But…I was afraid of him and he knew it, I said some things I shouldn't have and got angry. He slapped me saying I was just like all the others and left. " She place her hand on her cheek where he had slapped her, there was a red mark there now. They were all astonished, Suezo was angry that he had slapped her.

"I'll kill him if I find him….."

"No Suezo, he's hurt enough from what I said." Her voice was soft.

"Holly, do you know where he went" Tiger asked, she nodded and pointed in the direction he took off in.

"I think we should find him Tiger. I don't want anything bad to happen to him, he is one of our team and none of us would have made it this far with out him. I need to tell him I'm sorry, I shouldn't have been so harsh. Not after what's happened to him…."

"What happened to him holly?" Hare inquired, everyone was being gentle towards her.

"His parents were killed by humans, and from the look in his eyes, he's in a lot of pain over it." Tiger nodded.

"Alright we'll find him" Tiger got up sniffing the air and lead the way after they packed quickly chasing after him.


	3. On the Prowl

ANN: Yeah I know it took me awhile to get this up. -- I have had a lot to deal with lately so enjoy the chapter.

**On the Prowl**

Later......

Genki was by himself in a thicket he'd found, it was raining out but the thicket kept him dry. He'd traveled a good 3 or 4 miles before stopping. He lay curled up on the ground thinking about what Holly had said. It hurt him so much inside he wanted to just die. He loved her but now he didn't think she would ever love him. Slowly he drifted off to sleep.

Meanwhile....

Tiger had managed to lead the rebels within 20 yards of Genki but lost the scent because of the rain. The others set up camp under an old bridge keeping dry and making some dinner. Instead of stopping Tiger looked at the ground for signs he found some footprints, following them to a thicket he found Genki. Silently he walked over to him sniffing him then with out a word he lay down next to him laying his head on the boys back. He had no idea before that Genki was a werewolf he had never sensed anything different about him other then his clear eyes. Genki was too tired to awaken, his only sound was his steady breathing. Tiger smiled sighing he closed his eyes and would wait for him to wake up.

The others were looking around for Tiger unable to find him they stayed under the old bridge keeping dry. Holly cooks some dinner for them all in silence. She felt terrible for saying what she did to Genki. She began to wonder what werewolves were really like and if they were really that much different then humans and monsters. Mocchi came over to her and hugged her side. "Holly do you hate Genki for not telling you his secret chi?" caught off guard she looked down at him and spoke gently

"No Mocchi I'm not mad at him." Mocchi smiled and hugged her. She hugged him with one arm for a moment then got the bowls and gave everyone their dishes. The rest of the group thought silently and made occasionally comments to each other but other then that they were to shocked over this.

Genki slowly woke feeling someone lying next to and on him he inhales then opened his eyes to meet Tigers golden gaze. Tigers said nothing for a moment

"Glad to see you're alright kid"

"Why did you follow me?" he broke the gaze looking away and laying his head on his arm.

"Holly told us what happened. You're still our friend no matter what Genki. Besides I know you wouldn't hurt any of us." Genki didn't respond for a moment.

"Who said I wouldn't. Holly is afraid of me, I know she is I can sense it"

"Yes she is but I think she's fighting with herself over what she said to you and the folk lore about werewolves she's heard."

"Maybe" Tiger sighed.

"Genki come back with me please. At least for Mocchi's sake he still cares for you as he always had. Besides with you as a werewolf your stronger we have more power to defeat Moo right?" Genki looked at him, he did have a valid point. He shouldn't shun Mocchi cause he was mad at Holly. And his werewolf abilities may be useful against Moo. He sighed thinking to himself silently _and what if I hurt them or they attack me? Can my abilities really be enough to defeat Moo?_ he looked into Tiger's eyes seeing trust in them.  
"Do you really trust me Tiger? Trust me enough to allow me to be in the group despite folk lore and tales of my kind?" for once his voice was serious as where his eyes. Tiger was caught off guard by this seriousness but smiled non-the-less.

"I'll stand by you all the way Genki. I do trust you" Genki nodded and stood. Tiger lead him back to the others now. Genki easily kept up but was silent. The rain didn't even seem to bother him.

When they arrived back at the bridge everyone looked up in surprise. No one had thought Tiger would find him in all this rain. Tiger shook off once inside nailing Hare.

"Hey you did that on purpose" yelled the now soaked Hare. Tiger growled.

"I did not bunny" Hare shook of on him. Tiger growled.

"That's it." He leaped at Hare and the too tumbled around fighting with each other. Genki stood dripping near by just watching along with the others. He finally just shook his head smiling. Holly noticed how soaked he was and came over with a large cloth and wrapped it around his shoulders.

"There dry your self off Genki. I'll get you some thing to eat." He looked at her saying nothing for a moment. He could still sense her fear.

"Thank you Holly" she smiled and walked back over to find a clean bowl. Genki proceeded to dry himself off. Though it didn't work that well. He came over and sat down. Mocchi jumped in his arms hugging him. Genki smiled returning the hug. He sensed no fear from Mocchi but it didn't surprise him considering Mocchi never heard any of the awful tales of his kind.

"I'm so glad your back chi. Please don't leave again chi" he tilted his head giving and innocent and worried look. He smiled.

"I won't leave you again Mocchi I promise." Mocchi hugged him tightly though Genki's hug was a bit more gentle. Genki glanced over at Tiger and Hare who were now half dead on the floor. He laughed lightly and shook his head. Holly came over and handed him his bowl of soup. Genki took it gently. "Thanks" He slowly began to eat it. Curious to why he was laughing before she looked over at Tiger and Hare and giggled a little.

"They will never change."

"True, but at least they make things interesting." Suezo hopped over.

"And just what do you mean by that?" his tone defensive. Holly was about to get after him when Genki cut her off.

"Only that they do some funny things sometimes. Even though they don't believe its funny. I think we all do." His voice was calm and seemed to not notice Suezo's tone. Though he had he wasn't going to get into a fight. Holly looked at Genki for a moment.

"You know he's right Suezo. We all have our funny sides at times." Genki grinned.

"Yeah who else but me could fall off a cliff by accident" he chuckled a little. Suezo shook his head. Tiger and Hare finally came over both rather bruised.

"Kid can you tell us a little about werewolf's?" Tiger asked. Golem came over interested. He had stayed silent this entire time. Genki looked at Tiger.

"I can. What would you like to know?" His voice was still calm. His reactions were different now then his typical ones. Only because he was trying not to lose their trust.

"Well how about you family and how you guys live?" Hare piped up.

"Well I don't think we live that differently. But it does depend on the family or pack to how they live. I know my uncle lives in a nonhuman populated area and hunt for food. I believe he lives in a crystal cave he found. But my family and I lived in the city."

"Why... does... he... not... live... with... humans... Genki?" Golem asked in his usually slow manner.

"He has a sever dislike for humans. As I recall he told me they killed his wife and unborn child. But since he's an elder I asked nothing further." He placed his bowl down.

"And do you dislike humans?" Holly asked. Genki looked over at her caught off guard.

"I have no problem with humans as long as they aren't trying to kill me."

"Holly said something about your parents maybe being killed by them is that true." Suezo said not too nicely. Genki's eyes held a flash of anger.

"That is for me alone to know Suezo." His voice firm and defensive. Suddenly he looked out toward the rain. Tiger stood doing the same. "Now is not the time for this." His eyes narrowed scaring Holly though it was not at her. Using his long range eye sight only he found out what was coming. "Black Dinos" Tiger looked at him in surprise.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, there are a good 50 of them. We should go." Genki turned and grabbed his pack and started off in the opposite direction stopping and looking back wondering if they would follow.

"Genki we're just going to run away?" Suezo asked.

"There are too many Suezo. It would be suicide to fight that many at once. Now lets go"

"You're a werewolf for goddess sakes you can take them" Genki's eyes flashed angry.

"I can't take all of them at once" he stalked off no longer waiting. Holly watched knowing something was wrong. She grabbed her stuff quickly packing up and following Genki. Tiger, Mocchi and Golem close behind. Hare looked at Suezo then took off saying.

"Nice knowing you Suezo" Suezo soon was hopping after them as fast as he could.

"Aww...come on guys wait up." Genki set a very fast pace. Tiger sped up catching up with him.

"Genki slow down the others can't keep up" Genki looked over at him and slowed his pace. He slowly came to a stop after the others said they couldn't run anymore. He found a large tree and sat under it. The others came trudging over panting. Even Tiger was tired this time. Genki sat alone with his eyes closed thinking. _Can I really tell them what happened and make them understand? According to my uncle I still haven't used my full strength. If that is true then I don't want to find it while I'm angry._ Holly looked over at Genki still panting wondering why he was by himself and why had had acted so defensive about his parents. Sighing she got up despite her fear she still saw Genki as a friend. Coming over silently she sat down next to him. Genki didn't seem to notice till he felt her hand on his lightly. Opening his eyes he looked over at her curiously.

"Genki I know you don't want to talk about your parents...but if you ever decided to trust us...please let us know what happened"

"Why?" his simple question threw her off guard.

"So we can understand you a little better?" He sighed gently her gripped her hand. She looked down at his hand then back to his face unsure of what to say.

"Some things I have to deal with on my own." He looked away sadly.

"Will you at least speak of your step parents?" He looked up a little surprised by the question.

"Sure" he smiled slightly. Suezo noticed Holly over with him and was about to go over when Tiger stopped him.

"He won't hurt Holly, Suezo." Genki sighed and looked up at the sky. He knew the last quarter moon would come within the next few days. He didn't have to transform at the full moon but he did have to change at least once a month. Holly had caught him on the night of the full moon. As Genki thought the others came over clearly worried about him. Sitting or lying down near by. Mocchi came over and tugged on his shirt tentatively. Genki looked down smiling to the young monster. Mocchi hopped up in his lap hugging him. Genki returned the gentle hug noticing the others were staring at him.

"There a reason for your stares?" The others blushed rather embarrassed at their rudeness. Tiger was the first speak.

"No we are just curious if you are alright."

"I am fine." He glanced at Holly for a moment. "Was there something else you wanted to ask me?" The others looked at each other.

"Have you ever killed anyone Genki?" Suezo piped up. Genki glanced at him.

"Have we all not killed monsters on our quest Suezo?" Suezo was totally caught off guard. Hare piped up.

"He means have you killed in your world?" Genki's eyes locked with hares for a moment.

"I have done so. In defense of another and in self defense." His voice was so calm at the moment. Holly wasn't sure what to make of the change in his demeanor. Tiger finally asked something.

"Genki who were you living with in the city?" Genki paused for a moment.

"My step parents. They had jobs in the city and were willing to take me in after losing their own child. My uncle was happy about it. He didn't really have the interest in children to mess with raising me." He chuckled lightly. Holly looked at him confused.

"What's funny about that"

"If you saw how much trouble he got in with his wife over that you'd be laughing to."

"She try to beat him with a pan or something?" Hare asked.

"No but she chased him up a pine tree. I would be up there too if I were him. She's stronger then he is she can easily beat the living daylights out of him." He grinned laughing about this. Tiger chucked along with him finding that amusing. Golem looked curious.

"Genki....how...is ...she...stronger?" Genki smiled.

"All female werewolves are stronger then the males. I got my self wiped several times when I was younger." He grinned. Holly was rather surprised along with the others.

"Genki why are the females stronger?" she asked.

"Simple. They have to be. A lot of males have bad attitudes, especially while in their prime. My step mom said they had too big of ego's. She had also told me that I was different then them. Not sure why just am according to her."

"So is it those males who murder and rape Genki?" Genki shot a glance to Tiger who had asked this.

"There are actually two species of werewolf Tiger. Lycans and Loup Garou. Lycans are the murders and rapist. Loup Garou normally co-exist with humans then best they can. Loup Garou like my self have taken a bad rape over the years even though we have done nothing to warrant it. It's very rare that we kill humans and normally if we do there is a valid reason for such. Our own wolfen codes prohibit us from murdering." They just stared at him for a moment.

"But Genki why would they kill and rape like that?" He looked at Holly now.

"I don't understand why they do such Holly. My stepfather said it was because they had more human blood in them then we do. I know only that they look a lot different and that the two species hate each other. I have only met a Lycan twice and I would prefer not to again." Tiger thought on this.

"Two species of similar decent hate each other? Why is that Genki?" His gaze shifted again.

"Lycans have more tendency toward evil Tiger. I have unfortunately seen this for my self as I was almost killed by one. But not all are that way. There are a few bad Loup Garou too. Most Lycans and Loup Garou ignore each other but some families have fought for centuries with each other. I don't know the reasoning." He looked into the sky again. He felt uncomfortable talking about himself like this. "We should get some sleep, it's getting late" he faked a yawn. Smiling at the sleeping Mocchi in his lap. Slowly he rose getting his sleeping bag and laying it out lying down in it Mocchi with him to the side saying nothing to the others. The others nodded reluctantly and chose their spots to sleep. Holly was the last awake. Taking her sleeping bag she laid it down near Genki's then sighed as she lay down thinking of what was said. _Oh Genki, why won't you tell us what's wrong? We all can sense that something is. Why have you changed so just from us knowing what you are? _ It was perplexing to her as to why his demeanor had changed so much over this. She sighed again looking over at Genki. Sensing her glance he looked over at her to her surprise. A curious look on his face, she shifted her gaze quickly. His hand gently came to lie on her outstretched one. She looked at him questioningly. He smiled whispering to her softly.

"Holly everything will be fine. I promise I will tell you what you want to know sometime soon. Just be patient please?" She smiled whispering back.

"I will Genki. Thank you." Her hand gently gripping his, she then closed her eyes then and tried to get some sleep. Genki did the same soon after thinking to himself _Holly I promise I will tell you. I love you with all my heart and soul._ Tiger smiled having heard them. _I knew they cared for each other. This may give Holly the strength she needs._ Tiger then closed his eyes going to sleep a smile in his face just like Genki and Holly.


	4. Trouble Brewing

**Trouble Brewing**

That night.....

Genki was in the middle of a horrible dream, fighting with himself. Seeing himself as both a Lycan and a Loup Garou who were locked in battle. The bloody and ruthless fight continuing for what seemed like hours on end. Struggling even in his sleep. Holly woke sensing something was wrong. Seeing his face twisted in almost pain she came to his side shaking him whispering "Genki wake up." Genki still fought in his sleep. Holly lifted his head up hugging him whispering "Genki please just wake up." He finally did panting sweat beading down his back and face. He hugged Holly trying to calm himself. She hushed him awkwardly and rubbed his back. After a few minutes he calmed and she asked "Genki what was your nightmare about?" still holding on to her he whispered in return "Not entirely sure, only that I seemed to be fighting my self with two different forms. One Lycan and one Loup Garou." Holly wasn't sure how to respond "Well it's alright now" He released her and she looked into his eyes seeing some genuine fear in them. Puzzled by that fear she gently placed a hand on his shoulder gripping it in a comforting manner. He looked at her hand then to her. "Thank you Holly" she smiled and returned to her sleeping bag somewhat reluctantly. He smiled and laid back down trying to get some more rest.

The next morning...

Holly told the others to leave Genki alone and about the night before but didn't say what the nightmare was about. After sleeping in a bit, he slowly got up looking around he noticed everyone had found something to do. Tiger came over and sat next to him Genki watched him wondering if something was wrong. He had never seen Tiger hang around him so much before.

"Well kid do you think you ready to move on" he grinned. Genki got up stretching as Holly brought him some breakfast.

"Most definitely Tiger. Can't find the Phoenix if we don't get moving." He grinned then returned to eating. Tiger smiled to Holly who returned the smile. Didn't take long for Genki to finish his meal after packing up they all waited for the magic stone to point the way standing around Holly. Nothing seemed to happen

"Can you give me some space here?" The monsters and get moved about 20 ft away. "Ha ha very funny you guys" she sighed relaxing again this time the stone worked pointing north east through the woods. "Its say we should go that way. She pointed in the direction it said.

"The lets get going" Genki jumped into the air with Mocchi before taking off. The other just laughed liking to see him back to normal and quickly followed the two youngsters.

6 hours later....

"Are we almost done walking my tail hurts?" Suezo whined. Tiger growled at him

"Would you just shut up you eyeball!?" Golem reached over and picks Suezo up carrying him. Mocchi is riding on Genki's back, who isn't as energetic as normal. Holly was rather tired but as usual never complained about it. Genki stopped suddenly looking around Tiger caught the same thing.

"We have company people." A fog came through the trees Genki immediately knew what it was.

"Guys don't breath this fog in run to your right" Soon they were out of the fog but face to face with eyes in the shadows and a lot of growling. Holly backed up afraid of what she saw a large feral creature immerged form the group in almost a tribal looking outfit. The creature sneered at them then glared at Genki who had taken a defensive stance.

"You are a wise pup but you won't be for long," Genki glared at him in almost a resentful manner.

"We shall see about that Alpha" The large creature chuckled signaling his companions to shoot. Genki saw the arrows and moved in front of Holly as Golem protected the other and tiger zapped the straggling creature with little effect.

"What are they?"

"Lycans, Tiger" Genki answered pulling some of the arrows out and moving to the front of the group. "You battle is with me Alpha not them." He stood tall despite the Alpha's size. The Alpha shook his head.

"I don't think so pup." Genki gritted his teeth, as the alpha was about to fire another round. He suddenly got a long shot idea and yelled at the Alpha.

"I challenge your king ship and wish to enter the Ordeal" The Alpha's hand dropped as he stared at Genki rather shocked.

"You enter the Ordeal? Ha preposterous. No pup as never entered one in either species and survived to tell the tale with any honor or dignity left in them." Genki just smirked.

"There is a first time for everything. Are you to afraid to accept my challenge?"

He snorted in response.

"Me afraid of a pup? Never! I Accept your challenge for king ship prepare yourself pup. You have 5 minutes." He walked back over to his comrades talking amongst them about how foolish this pup was. Genki walked over to his backpack and pulled his pelt out a determined look on his face. Holly came over worried.

"Genki what just happened?" He sighed and looked at the others who were all staring at him wondering the same thing.

"I challenged his king ship or to say his position as an Alpha ruler. By entering the ordeal with him the fight becomes between him and me alone the victor will control his pack. The Ordeal its self is normally to establish your position in the pack but its also used to challenge the current leader. This will be a fight to the death." He moved to walk behind a tree and put his pelt on. Tiger stopped him.

"Are you nuts? If he called you a pup then he has to be a lot older and stronger. You'll die"

"Maybe but you will be safe either way. He has to leave you guys alone. Besides I have my own tricks I can pull." He disappeared behind the tree. Taking his clothes off he slipped into his pelt. _let's hope I remember how to do this_ concentrating on what he wanted his body took a form halfway between wolf and man instead of its automatic full wolf form. His fur a deep gray with silver and black streaking contrasted his amber orbs very well. He sighed and walked out from behind the tree after grabbing a tribal loincloth out of his backpack and putting it on. It was suede with wolfen markings and beading on the front of his and around the waist. On the sides trips dangled with different gemstones on them. His family symbol beaded on the front was a phoenix on a cross; the gems the hung on the strips of softened leather were rubies, black opals, golden topaz, and garnets. His eyes met with Holly's as she and the others except golem backed up looking him over. Mocchi was the only curious one to come over to the now 6'5" Genki. Genki squatted down letting Mocchi feel his face. The young monster hugged him

"You look cool chi." Genki smiled at least I still have one friend. Tiger came over now inspecting him.

"Not bad kid" Mocchi walked over and dragged Holly to Genki as he stood. His eyes meeting Holly's again, he saw both fear and curiosity in her. Gently he placed his pawish hand on her shoulder.

"Holly you should know by now that I won't hurt you or anyone else. I have had many chances in the past and never have done so." His voice as soft as he could make it. She just nodded, he pulled her into a hug, and Holly was unsure what to do but hugged back hesitantly. "I promise I'll live long enough to tell you what you want to know" his words for only her to hear. The Alpha's pack spread out creating a large circle including the rebels in it.

"You're one sick pup." the older male looked disgusted. Genki released Holly and stepped in to the ring.

"Maybe in your opinion but not mine." The Alpha sneered down at him.

"Humans are a pathetic race." Genki just laughed at him. "What's so funny halfling?" Genki growled at the name.

"Just you and your stupidity. You're part human weather you like it or not. Calling all humans pathetic is no more then insulting yourself." He snarled at Genki infuriated with him.

"I am not human!"

"You are Lycan" he snorted

"Better to be part human then a half breed like you pup!" Genki snarled

"Do not push me!" the Alpha smirked and charged at him. Genki just waited till he got close before dropping to the house in a sweeping kick, taking his opponent legs right out from under him. The Alpha rolled as he hit the ground and was back on his feet as quickly as Genki was. Growling they both circled, the Alpha again made the first move. Swiping at Genki's chest and face with razor claws but Genki back flipped out of the way. Finally he took the offensive coming at the alpha quickly he slashed left then right and down as he flipped forward bringing his right leg at the Alpha's head. The larger wolf was too slow and ended up on the ground injured. Genki jumped back putting some distance between them as the male rose to his feet slowly. Now the black, yellow eyes alpha charged him furious punching only a tree in his wake. It was obvious the differences between the species counted in battle. The partially furred, tailless, muscle bound Lycan had a lot of power to his punch but was too slow to his the fully furred, tail balanced, muscular Genki who was much more agile. Holly wasn't sure weather she wanted to hide from or watch this battle. Golem loomed protectively over her as he watched. The other monsters had taken up positions around her and Golem with Mocchi clinging to Holly's leg. She comforted the small monster the best she could, unsure of the battles final out come. Genki got behind the alpha tearing his back up with a couple of slashes then flipping away before the 9'2" power house could even turn around. Genki circled getting confident in his moves, but this was his mistake he let the Alpha get to close and his enemy exploited his weakness. Slamming his fist into Genki's abdomen he sent him hurtling through 2 trees and into a third. Genki feel to the ground coughing up some blood, groaning he rose to all fours then walked back over. He was bleeding from a large gash in his left arm and from his forehead. He stood back up his eyes narrowing and a very low growl erupted form his chest. Holly and the monsters felt a surge of fear run through them. The Alpha just smirked and said something in a language the rebels didn't know, they looked at each other in confusion, hare shrugged. Genki obviously knew it cause he roar with anger scaring even the larger wolf who backed up as Genki yelled back at him in the same mysterious language. The other wolves howled in a chorus around them, they also seemed to know the language. Genki charged the old male glowing a faint pinkish color, hitting the Alpha in the chest with his palms he blasted him through several trees. They circled once again on all fours this time they charged each other. Slamming his shoulder into the Alpha as he maneuvered for position. Their tussle created a large dust cloud but when it had settled Genki had a firm grip on the male neck while the male had his left shoulder. Soon the Alpha collapsed his neck crushed by the power in Genki's jaws, finishing him by ripping the old male's head off. He released and stood prying at the dead male's jaws finally breaking them to get him to let go. The pack knelt in his presence, bowing to their new leader. Genki almost collapsed himself but too males caught him. A young female walked over to Holly, who backed up.

"Your friend will need medical attention quickly. We follow his command now as well as yours." She bowed her head to her. Holly was so confused, Tiger ended up answering the female.

"Bring him over here to the shelter of the oak tree. We will tend his wounds." The males nodded and brought him over carefully lying him down then leaving as Tiger dragged the still shocked Holly over. Snapping out of her daze from the seriousness of her friend wounds she very carefully moved his fur to get a better look at them.

"I'm going to need some hot water and a fire." The female wolf disappeared as the rest of the pack laid down near by. Hare and Mocchi gathered the firewood then started the needed fire placing a pot in the center for the water. The female returned pouring the water in the pan from her gourd. After it was hot she brought it over to Holly. Holly nodded dumbly in thanks then took a cloth and soaked it in the water. Carefully beginning to clean her companion's wounds. Genki growled in pain moving on her, scaring Holly. The young female touched Holly's shoulder then made a gentle motion to her, moving the female positioned her self them gently but firmly held Genki down. Holly was slowly beginning to understand, once again she began cleaning his wounds this time ignoring his growls of protest. Soon she had finished, after administering some salve she bandaged his wounds. Letting Genki rest Holly walked over by herself and sat at the base of a tree leaning against it. She sighed closing her eyes to think as some of the males took off to hunt. _Oh Genki why did you risk your life so recklessly for us? Do you really care about humans that much?_ she opened her eyes again feeling something cold and wet touch her hand. Looking down she saw a small puppy sniffing her hand. Moving her hand she hesitantly spoke to him. "Where is you mother little one?" the pup looked up at her with sky blue eyes and tilted is head. Tiger and the other rested near by speaking the some of the older wolves. Holly looked around seeing the pup's mother watching her as she rested. The mother laid her head down after a minute seemly unworried but her pup being near a human. Holly began wondering why she wasn't concerned but then felt some pain in her hand "Ow! Hey now I'm not a chew toy little one" the pup played with her hand a bit more gently now as Holly smiled rather enjoying playing with the little pup. Genki had been watching and had silently reassured the mother that the pup was in no danger. He slowly got up and moved over to sit next to Holly's side. His voice gentle as he spoke.

"She's doesn't know her own strength yet Holly." Holly jumped startled by him.

"Genki you should be resting."

"Relax Holly. I'm fine." She sighed giving up for now knowing how he was on this subject. She watched the pup half wanting to cuddle it. Genki saw the look of longing. "You can pet her if you want Holly." She looked over at him wondering how he knew.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes" he grinned. Holly very hesitantly patted the pup's head, a new experience for the pup. Getting a little braver she scratched under her chin, the pups tail wagged furiously. Holly began playing with the pup again, pulling her tail lightly and getting her belly. The little one got too rough though and drew blood.

"OW!" Genki put his muzzle around the pup's she clamed down bowing to him. He growled gently and released, though she was young she whimpered her apology to Holly and licked under his chin then licked under Holly's. Genki flashed his teeth once and the pup lay down in the confused Holly's lap obediently. Holly began to panic about what had just happened but Genki hugged her.

"It's alright Holly, you're not becoming a wolf"

"I'm not?"

"No pups are unable to change people. Besides most adult wolves don't change people when they bit them. We have to want to change someone for that to happen."

"You do?"

"Yes" he took her hand gently inspecting the wound. "Its not that bad really" before she could react he licked the blood away and her hand healed. She looked form her hand to him in shock finally,

"Thank you" escaped her lips softly. He smiled, she looked at the curled pup in her lap. "She's beautiful"

"Her name is Sweet Fur" Holly smiled. Genki looked over to see the young female who had helped Holly. Holly followed his gaze "I know you, you helped me treat Genki's wounds." The female approached as Genki stood.

"I am Night Fur, young alpha." Genki nodded his head once as she bowed to lick him under his chin as the pup had. Genki growled and shook his head.

"Thank you for you aid Night Fur." She smiled wolfishly bolting into the field she patted the ground with her front paws while on all fours. Genki's ears flickered forward and backward. Tiger and the others Finally came over to Holly, following her gaze they saw who Genki was looking at. Night Fur ran and hit the ground with her paws again her tongue hanging out acting like a pup as she yipped in excitement. Some of the older wolves watched Genki as the younger pups romped after Night Fur whimpering to him. Feeling pressure to join he bolted forward passing the pups and chasing Night Fur. She jumped him and landed behind him biting his tail. Genki spun around and tackled her, tumbling with he for a bit before Night Fur pinned him both panting. The pups caught up with them and dog piled them both. And older looking female came over near the rebels chuckling.

"What on earth is he doing" Tiger asked. The female smiled

"Simple, they are playing. She invited him to do such, though now the pups involved them selves." An older male walked up near by watching as the rebels looked back on the play. Genki had managed to squirm out from under the pups and was being attacked from all sides by them. He growled fiercely at them as they tried to mimic it back at him but came out rather squeaky. One jumped at him, Genki brought a large paw across knocking him back. The pup surprisingly landed on its feet skidding to a stop before lounging at Genki again as other attacked. Growing wary of the pups he nipped one hard enough to make it yelp causing the other to back off and play with each other. He then licked the pup he nipped and sent him away. The older male now bolted straight at Genki who jumped him. They faced off hitting their paws on the ground and snarling. The pups watching now out of excitement. Genki lounged forward getting nipped in the ear he nipped his opponents leg instead. They tussled tumbling for a bit ending up with Genki pinning the old male as they yipped with excitement. Soon as the battle was done they brushed up against each other the pups joining in. then the pups targeted the older male who ran being chased and chased them in return playing a form of tag. Night Fur hit him from the side they snarled battling each other. Genki finally used his weight against her, once she was down he sat on her belly raise a brow and grinning. She gave a whimper and a yip and he got off. She then pranced around him and rubbed up against him as he walked, yipping at him excitedly. Genki did his best to ignore her at this point knowing all to well what she was after. He lay down acting like he was tired, giving up she lay next to him, and he bared his teeth once then went back to resting. The old Female chuckled again causing Holly to look over at her.

"What was all that about?" The female smiled

"Genki was playing and teaching the pups to fight at the same time. All we wolves play that way." Holly looked disgusted a little. "Try to understand young women because of the folklore and because we live off the land we must know how to defend our selves. That is why it is taught early." Tiger nodded while Holly thought on this, Suezo just complained to himself being ignored, while Hare calculated something, and Golem and Mocchi just watched.

"That's understandable, we Tigers do that same thing. But why did her bare his teeth at her?" Tiger asked puzzled. The elder smiled.

"Because she was attempting to court him. Baring his teeth was to tell her to back off and that he was not interested." Holly looked form the female to Genki and back.

"But how does her know..."

"He was taught, we all learn by 8 years of age. We grow much faster then humans. Most are to take their mates when they come of age 16. But Genki doesn't seem interested in such things right now. " Holly just stared at her not sure weather to be revolved or perplexed. "don't worry about it dear. Most males his age ignore females on this subject. Lets just hope she doesn't decided t bug him."

"Why?" Suezo piped up rudely.

"He may fight with her and minorly hurt her if she will not back down. He can hurt her Loup Garou are stronger then Lycan." A larger male bolted charging Night Fur forcing her on her back easily and snarling at her. He nipped her causing her to yelp and whine. Genki's attention gotten he snarled at warning to the larger male who ignored him and tried to force himself on Night Fur. Genki slammed into his side knocking him a few feet away, Night Fur getting up and hiding behind him.

"What is going on? I thought you said Genki wasn't interested?" Hare said gawking at the site before him.

"He isn't but he won't let Raw Bones bully her either." They tiffed for a little bit until Genki raised his head above Raw Bone's, who then immediately dropped to the ground rolling over and whimpering. Genki snarled at him then walked away as Night Fur licked her wound, as Raw Bones slunk away. Genki came back over to the group his eyes meeting with the elders. "I am Akka. By the symbol you wear I would say you have quite a reputation little one."

"Possibly, what do you know of it elder?" he lay down next to Holly.

"I know your Father was Shadow Striker and your mother was DesertRose, young Storm Tracker." Genki looked shocked and it took him a minute to regain his senses.

"How did you know my wolfen name and my parents?" She smiled.

"You can not hide your name little one. Your family is related by blood to mine. I am Avilik's Great Aunt." He tilted his head.

"Your uncle Avilik's great aunt? You must be from the Avalik tribe then."

"Correct young Storm Tracker"

"Please just call me Genki," She snorted.

"Do you deny the name your parents gave you?"

"No but it is my wolfen name, I revoke it until I have earned it back. Besides I prefer Genki and my parents referred to me by that." Akka nodded

"Very well then. May I ask why you ignore Night Fur," Genki sighed both uncomfortable and annoyed slightly.

"She is not my type and I have no particular reason to be interested in her Akka" saying the last part in his annoyed tone. Akka smiled and nipped his ear he shook his head.

"She won't give up easily."

"She will respect my wishes non the less." She chuckled and walked off adding, "We follow you now unless you say otherwise." Genki acted like he didn't hear it. Holly and the others looked at him unsure of what to think.

"We should get moving soon." Tiger stated.

"I'll be ready to travel by tomorrow Tiger. My ribs just need to heal tonight." The nodded, 4 males brought a large buck over and laid it down speaking in wolfen. Genki nodded and rose walking over to them. They brushed up against him as they walked away respectfully. "They said it is a gift to us." Tiger looked it over smiling. Holly just shook her head, rising she grabbed the bucket and went to fetch some water. Genki cleaned a razor sharp claw and began to cut the buck open. Shearing the meat of the bone like a knife through butter. It made Hare and Suezo gulp as they watched. By the time Holly returned and poured the water in the pot Genki had a plateful of meat for her.

"Thank you Genki" she took some vegetables they already had and began to cut them up. Golem who had took off for a little bit returned with some herbs for Holly. "Thank you Golem" She placed the carrots, potatoes, and celery chunks in the pot. Then cut the meat up into smaller chunks and added it. Finally she added the herbs Golem had brought her and stirred the stew. It didn't take long for a delicious smell to fill the air. A few younger males and females watched curiously.

"We don't have to feed them do we?" Suezo complained.

"No Suezo, they are just curious. This pack doesn't cook form what I have seen."

"they can have some if there is some left over." Holly commented, Genki chuckled and she glanced to him.

"If they are brave enough." He yawned as the sweet fur pounced him chewing on his ear. He flicked his ear slightly annoyed. "Just what do you think you are doing?" she yipped and nipped his nose and ran ff towards the woods. "Oh no you don't, your mother with skin me if you get lost." He jogged after her. Her mother jogged over as Genki retrieved the protecting pup and carried her back in his mouth. The mother licked him and rubbed up against him thanking him and grabbed her sneaking pup and returned to her pack. The father coming over to help the mother restrain the rambunctious pup. Genki laid back down waiting for dinner patiently. Holly smiled finding his reaction to the pup interesting. But also realizing that the wolves were a family like humans were. She tested the soup now.

"Its ready." Quickly before anyone could fight over it she filled the bowls. Golem ate his rocks near by as Genki managed to use his spoon despite his awkward hands. Holly found herself watching his every move, shaking her head she stopped herself. After everyone had finished and the pups had cause some evening amusement for all as they tried the soup Holly walked over to a small hill to watch the sunset. Genki had taken a leg form the buck and ate it by himself though helping some of the pups out too. He left them the bones to play with as he sought Holly out. He cleaned himself up as not to scare her then walked up next to her sitting down. The monster conversed with some of the males who had hunted now. And some of the wolves played together in the small clearing. Looking over at him for a moment, she then averted her gaze, looking down and her clasped hands in her lap. He walked over and hugged her form behind but she panicked. He just held her gently.

"Holly I'm not going to hurt you."

"You like Night Fur don't you?" She said her voice holding some anger to it. Understanding the problem he moved around front of her. Taking her chin in his pawish hand he made her gaze meet his.

"Holly I told her no for a reason. I love you not her! She could never be more then a friend to me." Holly's eyes began to tear up now. He pulled her close as she cried into his mane. Though he wasn't sure why she was crying her stroked her back gently shushing her. She calmed and pulled back enough to look up at him. "You're so different in your wolf form. You have been acting differently ever since we learned your secret."

"I'm not that different am I? I have to lead this pack now and I worry about you as friends accepting me. I know you want to know more about my kind but I'm just trying to show you what we are normally like in a gentle manner." She nodded understanding.

"Say Genki why so they lick and brush up against you?" he chuckled.

"Because they are showing their respect and acceptance of me as their new leader."

"But why did Sweet Fur lick me?"

"She was apologizing for hurting you and showing her respect." Holly smiled understanding now. Genki nuzzled her softly not willing to push things too much. Holly relaxed in his arms leaning against him though her heart raced in her breast. After a few minutes Genki gazed into her eyes, she gazed back into his Amber orbs seeing the clarity the monster had always seen. Genki carefully stroked her cheek as she smiled.

"You really do love me don't you?" she blushed a little

"I have no reason to lie about that. I love you with all my heart" her blush deepened as he blushed under his fur. Gently he brought Holly's chin up and kissed her softly for a moment before releasing. His furred lips of his muzzle were a new experience for her as she continued to blush. She looked at him as if she was debating with herself inside., he just held her close.

"It'll take me some time to get used to this. I've..." he nuzzled her.

"Go on" his voice soothing to her.

"I've never thought of being with anyone till now. This is all so new to me.... I'm scared..."

"It's alright we'll go at a pace you're comfortable with." Her blush deepened again and she hide her face n his fluffy mane. He smiled and blushed too.

"To be honest I haven't thought of being with anyone either until now." She looked up surprised forgetting about her blush.

"You haven't? But Akka said you knew about mating and stuff by age 8" Genki shook his head.

"Just cause I know of that doesn't mean I wanted or thought of having a mate." She blushed more now and hugged him tightly. He cuddled her softly and rested his chin on her head, looking at the sunset he smiled. "The sunset is beautiful tonight." Holly let go and looked at it.

"It is." The sky was cast in purple and pink with orange, yellow, and red highlighting the distant clouds and horizon in the clear sky. He nuzzled her once more being very gentle. "Genki what happened to your parents?" She asked hesitantly in a whisper. He was silent for a few minutes unsure weather he was ready to speak of this. Looking into her curious and scared eyes he sighed.

"When I was about 81/2 my parent, my sister, and I we walking home after taking care of some Lycans. We protected the people of the city we lived in form them. Some humans had apparently followed us. My parents tried to get us to safety but the humans gassed us, knocking us all out before they could. When we woke up they had chained us down. They told us we were demons who didn't deserve to live. My parents argued with them invainly. They crucified my parents with silver spikes making sure the process was agonizingly slow. All my sister and I could do is watch as they tortured our parents. I hated those humans so much but I didn't have the strength to get loose. Soon they beat on my sister and me while trying to find a way to kill our parents. They burnt them alive Holly.... But that wasn't enough to kill them, Loup Garou are hard to kill. They sawed their limbs off hoping they would bled to death...all that did is cause them to fall unconscious. At least they didn't feel anything after that till they were killed....." he stopped tears falling and hands shaking. Holly watched absorbing what he had just spoke of. She gently pulled him into an embrace trying to comfort him. He barried his face into her shoulder for a few minutes trying to regain his self control. When he finally looked up into her eyes he saw compassion, worry, and sorrow in them. "They raped my sister who was 2 years older then me, forcing me to watch. Before they killed her they tried to make us commit incest. Finding that hard then they would have imagined. Their mistake was not killing me first.....I lost control of a power I didn't know about and broke loose. I ripped them apart Holly....I still remember the sounds around me as the other screamed trying to get away. My uncle found me curled up in the corner the following morning and took me to his place. He spoke with the police who agreed not to investigate the crime. He once told me he wasn't sure I would recover from that. He did teach me how to control my power and found me some loving step parents....it's still not the same...and never will be..." Holly held him close as he began to cry again. She gently stroked his back as he had with her.

"It's all right Genki..." she repeated to him over and over as he sobbed into her chest. When he finally called down her looked up at her. She looked very worried. "Genki I'm sorry for what has happened. And I think those humans deserved what you did to them. Killing werewolves out of fear is one thing but torturing you in such a way first is unnecessary and inhuman." He nodded leaning against her still upset. She just held him close and kissed his forehead gently. He finally smiled up at her and began to nuzzle her. She smiled in return letting him do what he wanted for now. He soon lay down next to her laying his head on her lap. Her hand rested on his shoulders as she looked down at him. Longing to stroke his fur.

"You can pet me if you want Holly." She looked surprised but then smiled. Very gently beginning to stroke his head and neck. Finding that his mane was soft underneath then courser fur of the top layer. She scratched around his ears thinking.

"Genki thank you for telling me all this."

"Your welcome Holly." He had his eyes closed relaxing.

"Say Genki why do you like to be petted?" He looked up at her unsure how to answer that.

"Well let's just say we wolves like to feel needed and loved. And in a way that's what being petted does for us. We also love to be around others." She smiled.

"That's understandable. I never thought of it that way." The sun had gone down she smiled to him. He sat up his amber eyes glowing in the little light there was. He leaned forward kissing her deeply and softly. At first she wanted to pull away but then she relaxed allowing him to kiss her for now though she was scared. He didn't push things he broke it softly looking into her eyes. She was blushing furiously as she looked back at him. "Genki you have got to be the gentlest werewolf ever to live." He shook his head.

"I wouldn't know about that." She remembered something she had heard earlier now.

"Say why do they call you a halfling Genki?" he was caught off guard.

"Because I am half Lycan and half Loup Garou. My father was a Lycan my mother a Loup Garou. She nodded and rested against him. "We should go get some rest so we'll be fit for tomorrow."

"I know.... I just like being near you right now.... It's hard to want to leave..." she blushed cheery red realizing what she had just said. He smiled and kissed her cheek.

"I'm glad you feel comfortable with me Holly. I don't want to leave your presence either." Holly continued to blush still so unsure of things. "We could always sleep next to each other." He blushed under his fur his eyes conveying that he was blushing. She shook her head.

"I'm not sure we should be sleeping together yet Genki."

"Not what I meant. Sleeping next to each other and sleeping together are two different things. What I mean is laying our sleeping back side by side next to each other." She smiled knowing she had knocked him off balance.

"That sounds like a good idea actually." He smiled and rose pulling her up with him. Taking her hand he lead her back to the other making sure that she didn't trip over anything since she couldn't see anything. Once they were close to the fire they let go of each other's hand and walked over to join the monsters, who were gathered around the fire. Hare got a sly look on his face.

"You two love birds finally back?" They both blushed and looked down in embarrassment.

"Hare you're a dork"

"What did you say?"

"You heard me!" Tiger growled. They began to fight as everyone else sighed.

"They will never change." Suezo commented. Mocchi came up to Genki and tugged at his fur.

"What is Love chi?" Genki blinked caught totally off guard. He heard one of the elders chuckle in the back ground figuring it was at him.

"Well Mocchi love is a very special feeling you have for someone. There are many types of love. Friendship is a form of love."

"So it from the Heart chi?"

"Yes it's from the heart. People who love each other often times are willing to sacrifice them selves for each other. Just like I have done with you before. And with all my friends when necessary." Mocchi nodded then jumped up into Genki's arms.

"I love you chi!" he smiled chuckling lightly.

"I love you too Mocchi." Seeing Hare about to add something Genki glared at him and so did Tiger. Hare withered and sat down not sure he wanted to anger them both. "We should all get some sleep."

"Yeah" everyone said then chose their spots around the fire. Holly and Genki placing their sleeping bags next to each other. Mocchi said he liked that better so they had and excuse for it. Holly and Genki were the last ones awake. Taking each other's hand in the dark Genki gently rubbed the back of her hand with his thumb. The warm paw pad soothing to Holly who soon drifted off to sleep. A few pups curled up with them Both as the mother bedded down near by, Genki smiled and finally allowed himself to drift off to sleep thinking of Holly and the pack.


	5. Hard Decisions

Hard Decisions

Holly woke earlier then usual her heart still pounding from the plague of nightmares she endured. Walking back up the small bluff in the predawn light she sat down to watch the sun rise. _Can I really be with Genki and his kind with out fearing for my life or my friends lives. Genki is so gentle almost like he's scared too. Maybe he is scared I'm sure this is just as new to him as it is to me, despite his knowledge of things. After all knowing something and doing it are two different things. _ She sighed _I'm just so afraid he will hurt me and I don't know why. In my nightmares I'm raped and beaten by him, even eaten alive by him. But he doesn't seem capable of such an act. He has clear eyes and no one who is evil even a wolf could have clear eyes. _ Little did holly know that Genki had noticed that she was up, though he was tired he walked up the hill after her. Making plenty of noise once he got close so he wouldn't startle her, he sat down beside her admiring the sunrise. Holly glanced over at him

"Everything alright holly?"

"Yeah everything is fine, I just had a nightmare is all." He glanced over at her his amber orbs glowing in the suns light, he looked concerned. "It was nothing Genki don't worry about it." Her moved over beside her nuzzling her cheek briefly.

"If you want to talk about it I'll listen." Holly was caught between telling him to find out his reaction and not wanting to hurt him by telling him.

"It …was…about…" she hesitated. " You…raping…and hurting me…even eating me…" she looked down to her clenched hands in the lap. Genki was somewhat surprised but not angry or hurt.

"Holly I would never force you to mate with me or hurt you. I made a vow years ago that I wouldn't, everyone in my tribe did. We can not hurt or force a human do anything unless a life is in danger. I would not bring such punishment upon myself by breaking that vow." Holly studied him seeing only sincerity in his face.

"You made a vow."

"Yes to God to never hurt others with out a real reason. And not a selfish reason either." Holly looked slightly shocked by all this. "Humans are not the only ones who believe in a God, Holly."

"I never said they were…. just..why does everyone say werewolves are so evil and soulless then?" he shook his head,

"I have a soul just as you do. Even vampires have a soul if they didn't they would be nothing more then animals. Lycans gave all werewolves a bad name. Lycans don't take the vow that loup garou do. If anyone rapes or murders it's normally them, but they can be good too like my dad was. He never did anything like that never thought of doing something like that. My uncle hasn't broken his vow despite humans killing his family. He did kill those humans but only because they tried to kill some other werewolves, they became a threat to all wolves." his voice was very soft and calm. "I killed a human once to protect my sister. He was trying to kill her for whatever reason." Holly's eyes were full of both fear and sorrow. Genki shifted holding her close. "I will always protect you and our friends I promise." She berried her blushing face into his mane. Her hands trebling until they grasp his fur, his right paw rested on her left side and his other paw stroked her back gently.

"Genki I'm sorry…"

"Shh…it's alright holly I'm not hurt or bothered by your questions, I'll answer any question you may ask me truthfully." Holly though silently. _Would he really answer me if I asked him? _

"Genki…I was wondering…" she hesitated.

"Go ahead" she took a deep breath.

"Do you consider me your mate?" he blinked.

"As in soul mate or just someone to mate with?"

"Both…" she kept her face hidden.

"Holly I'm not in this for rutting I'm with you because I love you and I would like to be soul mates." His voice soft and smooth, she finally looked up her cheeks were crimson.

"Do you really mean that?"

"I swear Holly. All you have to do is believe in me and I will be with you till the end." She hugged him tighter then he expected, close to tears. He held her close enjoying the fact that she was so small compared to him. She felt safe in his arms despite his wolfness. Smiling he lifted her mouth to meet his in a very gentle and loving kiss. Holly was blushing furiously now her body tense with emotions. Genki tilted his head slightly beginning to make out with her until Holly pulled away. He let her do so with out a complaint though he looked rather confused.

"We shouldn't go much further Genki…"

"Holly your 15 are you not? Last time I knew your old enough to marry here, not in my world but in this one." Her blush deepened at the thought of marriage something she didn't consider herself ready for yet.

"Yes but your only 11…you're too young…"

"By wolfen standards I am."

"I'm not a wolf…"

"I know that.." he paused "just… I don't see you as just a human either."

"What? Why not?" she was confused.

"Because you don't react to me like a human. I sense fear within you yet you ignore it and try to understand and help me." Holly could understand where he was coming from most humans would kill him not befriend him.

"Genki your are and always will be my friend. Of course I'm going to try and understand you. Any intelligent person who was a real friend would."

"I must have only met the dumb ones before then." She shook her head and decided to change subjects.

"How can a vampire have a soul? They are the undead aren't they?" he had to think a moment on this about how to explain it.

"Well yes and no…vampires can't be killed by normal means they regenerate…but neither can werewolves…I only have one real weakness." He paused again. "Vampires do have a heart beat and they breath…though they don't have to breath…their bodies run at cooler temperatures which makes their blood really thick but they feel pain just and anyone else does." Holly listened trying to understand his point of view.

"That's hard to believe. They don't seem to feel pain at all."

"They feel pain they just don't show it normally. I can do that too if I choose to. I once helped a vampire; humans whom I chased off killed her son. She wept over his body." Holly looked suspicious of him. "Holly they have a soul weather it is pure evil or not…a lot of people referred to them as demons because of that evil tendency. Evil or not that mother just wanted to have a family, she didn't even want to be a vampire." Holly looked down kinda ashamed of the way she was looking at things. She never really thought of vampires as people who may not want to be what they became. Genki knew what was going on and lifted her gaze to meet his own. Holly's eyes were full of fear he smiled gently. "Holly it's fine no one is blaming you for your opinion."

"Thank you Genki" Genki's eyes shifted to glance at sweet fur, who was watching them. Holly blinked wondering just how long the pup had been there. She yipped and pounced into Holly's arms and licked her face. Both Holly and Genki just laughed at the pup. He noticed the pup's mother, Ice, watching she didn't seem to care for Holly but didn't want to challenge Genki over it. Holly noticed her and gulped

"It's all right Holly, come on" he waved for her to follow him. She shook her head. "Holly you said you were willing to learn about wolves, now come on. I won't let her hurt you. He leaned over whispering, "Though she may test you to see if you can be trusted." Holly reluctantly followed the monsters watched from below curious, Akka was with them standing silently off to the side. Ice's eye met Holly's as they stood face to face. Holly gingerly placed the pup on the ground, whom looked at them both and then nuzzled her mother. Holly smiled feeling her own instincts to some degree. Ice in one swift movement had her jaws around Holly's throat Holly was about to pull back when she stopped realizing she'd kill herself doing that. Looking at Genki she noticed he was calm. flashback "Though she may test you to see if you can be trusted." end flashback _She must be testing me like Genki said._ She remained still trying to stay calm though fear surged through her, Genki's eyes met hers almost as if to tell her to be careful and that she was in no life threatening danger. Tiger charged up the hill only to be stopped by CloudBerry.

"No Ice is only testing her. She will not harm hurt as long as Holly doesn't pull away. Genki would never let harm come to her." Tiger growled "if you interfere Holly will fail the test and never be trusted by Ice."

"How do you know she won't kill her how can we trust any of you?"

"Do you not trust Genki?" Tiger was silent he did trust Genki. "He will let no harm be fall her, he cares for the girl too much for that to happen." Tiger sat down watching intently. Holly forced herself to relax even though those sharp teeth rested on her neck and a deep growl came form the mother wolf. _I know I can gain her trust if I just relax_ Holly gently reached out and stroked the mother's mane though her heart would not stop pounding she forced herself to breathe slowly. At the moment Holly had stroked her Ice released Holly's neck pulled back and looked into her eyes. Holly fully relaxed now, and saw Ice nod in approval to her. Holly sat down relieved as Genki nuzzled her, Ice came back over and nuzzled Holly rubbing up against her and licking her face. Holly laughed smiling.

"I thought you were going to eat me for a moment there until I remembered what Genki said." Ice stuck her tongue out shaking her head.

"Humans taste terrible too salty" her voice was rather deep for a female.

"You mean wolves don't eat humans?"

"Not normally." Holly felt a whole lot better now. Ice flicked her tail into Genki's face making him sneeze then bounded off. Genki growled and tackled Ice to the ground. Then bounded away. _Its as if he has springs sin his feet_ Genki pounced at Holly but fell short and sat down in front of her snickering after making her cringe. Holly looked over at him not sure what he was up to.

"You want to play?" he wagged his tail.

"Only if you're gently." He yipped tagging her with his paw he ran off waiting for her to follow.

"He's playing tag" Ice commented. Holly looked form Ice to him then got up running after him. He jumped to the side grinning. Holly laughed chasing him and finally catching him by the tail. Before she took off He bolted trying to catch her but missed cause she twirled out of the way. He skidded to a stop and came after her again this time tackling her and they rolled down the side of the hill laughing when they got to the bottom on the other side away form the monsters. Holly suddenly realized she was lying on top of him and blushed trying to get up. Genki grabbed her shoulder stopping her fear surged through her, her rolled now on top of her, a large crash was heard near by. Holly opened her eyes a looked over to see a large wolf had hit a rock and was staggering around dizzy. She looked to Genki confused.

"Raw Bones would have hurt you if I hadn't of stopped him." He nuzzled her cheek. She smiled but her blush returned form their positioning.

"Genki I don't think we should be laying like this…" he voice was quite and embarrassed sounding. He pulled back looking at her confused for only a second but then he smiled.

"I don't see a problem with it. We aren't doing anything wrong." Her blush deepened and she shifted uncomfortable beneath him.

"Do you want to marry me is that it? Is that why you're acting this way?" she finally just asked unable to hold her thoughts in anymore. He blushed his ears pulling back slightly.

"I told you I wanted to be your soul mate but if you don't want that then I will leave you be." She stared at him not sure what to think her face felt so hot now.

"I really don't know what I want. I love you Genki but I've never thought of marriage and such." He leaned down kissing her cheek and whispering.

"Whatever you want me to do is what I'll do. You don't have to think of it now but just keep it in mind for some time." She tensed beneath him very embarrassed now.

"I'll try.." Genki looked into her eyes, the gentleness she saw made her relax a little knowing he wasn't there to hurt her. Leaning down he kissed her putting more love into this one then the others. Her body tensed again with a surge of emotion her hands came up putting pressure on his chest lightly to release her. Genki didn't release though he became slightly more passionate instead French kissing her. Holly shut her eyes tightly groaning trying to tell him to stop. Ice watched from the bluff above them studying them both she already knew Holly did like it but she was telling him enough to stop him pushing lightly on his chest wasn't doing much for the young wolf. _I will have to teach this human what to do _ Holly finally just bite down on his tounge he yelp and pulled back looking at her bewildered his ears pulled back. "Genki I didn't want to do that but I told you to stop. That was a last resort." He looked hurt as he tried to stop the pain in his tongue. Ice came over to him he looked directly at her and nodded leaving. Holly moved away form Ice.

"Relax young Holly I'm here for some girl talk as you would call it." Holly stopped seeing Ice sit down and pat the ground by her, she slowly came over and sat next to Ice. "Genki is young yet he didn't realize you didn't like what he was doing. If your going to push on his chest push hard."

"But he seems to want to bed me and not just be with me." Ice paw rested on hers.

"He is becoming a man he will have trouble controlling his emotions. He desires to be with you in heart and mind but his body will try for more. You must teach him when to stop."

"How?"

"If he will not stop choke him or beat on his chest or back. It's an order to stop. You won't kill him if you choke him anyway but it'll stop him."

"But I'm a human I'm not strong enough.." she looked down

"You don't need to be strong. Let me show you something." Her paws wrapped around Holly's throat but applied no force. Her thumbs touched Holly's windpipe putting only slight pressure on that. "Where you feel the pressure is where you need to apply pressure on him its still a weak spot weather human or wolf." Then she let go.

"Yes but he could easily hurt me."

"I doubt he would. The yelp he does is a sign he's hurt mimic that if he does hurt you and he'll pull back right away." Holly studied her for a moment.

"Alright I'll try."

"By the way laying together does not mean having sex. May wolves lay together for companion ship, male or female it does not matter. I'm sure Genki has even slept next to his sister. I know she was older then him though she was smaller he would have gone to her if he was afraid."

"So his wanting to sleep near me is for companionship?"

"That and he cares for you so he wants to protect you."

"Thank you for the help"

"Your welcome young one." She chuckled and trotted back up the hill. Holly walked in the direction Genki had gone finding him by himself asleep. Sitting down next to him she stroked his head. He looked up at her for a moment then averted his gaze.

"Genki its fine I know I didn't tell you properly to let go now. I'm sorry I bit your tongue so hard."

"No I should have been more careful….." he looked to the ground. Holly placed her hand under his chin lifting his gaze to hers.

"Genki I know how emotions can get away as you become a man. I went through it becoming a woman. It's not easy to control please we need to work together if you really want to be my soul mate." He hugged her berring his face into her shoulder.

"You actually want ot be my soul mate?" his voice was soft and sounded as though he was about to cry.

"Yes Genki I do but we have to go slowly. I'm not mating with you until I feel that you not only have control but that we will stay together." He just cried into her shoulder happily she held him. "Genki it's alright"

"I'm just happy…" He pulled back licking her cheek making her smile.

"we need to get moving."

"yeah lets find the phoenix together" they stood and walked back to their friends. Genki looked around to the other wolves. Taking a deep breath he made his announcement. "I can't stay with you and be your leader. We have a journey to complete. There fore I call tonight and Ordeal for you to decided the next succeeding Alpha Male and Female. Maybe someday I will rejoin you but for now ready your selves for battle all those who are to try for leadership. I will be the judge of your abilities standard rules first blood." They all nodded and went off to get ready. Genki looked over at Ice who stared at him.

"I hope you rejoin us son of Shadow Striker" She turned flipping her tale and trotted off. Genki's eyes narrowed as he walked off to his backpack and pulled out a beaded medallion holding it in his hand and staring at it. His thumb rubbing over the phoenix design the same one that was on his loincloth except there was an inscription in the center of it. Putting it over his head he let it hang there for a moment before clutching it to his heart. Holly came over and touched his shoulder, he turned to face her. She took the medallion in her hands and looked it over.

"Is this a phoenix Genki?"

"Yes it is my families crest. Though in my world the phoenix is only a mythical creature that has not been seen in thousands of years. The legendary bird of fire and justice."

"The phoenix of your world is different then?"

"I guess you could say that but the myths vary based on the culture. China believes it as a guardian. Some others believe obtain one of its feathers will grant wealth, power, and immortality. Still others say it is a judge and keeps the balance of the world."

"Some are similar tour world but not the same." She began to think of this.

"Excuse me Holly I need to get this mess over with so we can sleep and continue on tomorrow." He walked off howling at the top of his lungs the others joining him where he stood and harmonizing with his song both young and old. Holly watched fascinated, the monsters came over to her unsure of what to make of it.

"Hey Tiger you howl what are they saying?" Tiger glanced at Hare for a moment.

"It's a ritual song of battle but it's not of war. That's all I can tell you." He watched on. Genki brought the song to an end then signaled the males together before him, as the ladies, males, and pups that were not participating gathered behind him. He nodded

"Ordeal begins now." The 20 males immediately began to fight each other Genki stood tall watching them all calling people out whose blood had been spilled. It came down to two males it took awhile but finally one was injured and the uninjured male howled his victory. Genki nodded to him as he approached. "Do you have a mate?"

"No" replied the large male named Rain Dancer. Genki turned to the others now.

"Any of you female who would like to fight to be this males alpha female comes forward now." 10 of the females took their places ready to fight. "Same rules as the males. Begin" The females went at it just a vicious as the males it took longer for any to become injured. Genki chuckled to himself. _Mother always said female were much more careful on their fighting not to get injured _ Holly approach him wearily he glanced to her seeing they she was afraid and confused. "I know you don't understand Holly but I'll explain later." His eyes shifted back to the fighting. Finally it came down to 3 females, they snarled at each other clashing at the same time. After they landed Genki realized all 3 were injured. "Numic semidno" The females stopped standing still. He walked over to them examining each ones wound. He looked as though he was in deep thought for a moment. Then he walked over to the smallest of the 3 placing his hand on her shoulder. "You are the one with the lesser of the wounds." Rain Dancer approached her cautiously sniffing and looking her over before nodding. "Very well, your new alphas male and female are Rain Dancer and Wind Racer." Each nuzzled Genki before they went to the rest of the pack to be congratulated. He smiled and walked off to where their fire had been the night before sitting down. Holly came over slowly looking at him seeing her was troubled.

"Genki why did you have them fight like that?" The monsters sat down near by listening as Holly approached him.

"Its how a leader is decided the strongest lead the pack. If he already had a mate she would have lead with him but he did not. Those who fight are only in the fight till first blood is drawn. The wolf that remains uninjured will be the winner. Since all three females were injured I chose the one who the least hurt of the three." Holly looked bewildered in his eyes. "I know it seems barbaric but it's our custom"

"I understand Genki." She sat down next to him. "Lets get something to eat then get some rest."

"Sounds good to me." Golem grabbed some near by fallen branches snapping them to size and piled them. Hare then started a fire as Genki retrieved some water. It didn't take long till they could smell the delicious scent of Holly's cooking. Genki waited till last to get his bowl eating slowly and speaking to no one. _ I wish I could stay with them I really wanted to be apart of a pack. _ Holly waited till after they finished and most were asleep to pull him into the woods along.

"Genki what's bothering you?" she whispered concerned.

"I just liked the idea of being with the pack that's all I'll miss them."

"Oh Genki we are a pack for you weather we are wolves or not."

"Its slightly different holly."

"I know that but I want to learn form you" he looked at her unsure if she meant that. He found only sincerity in her eyes.

"I will teach you what you wish to know." She hugged him

"Thank you Genki"

"Holly can I sleep next to you?"

"You did last night so I don't see why not."

"No I mean in the same sleeping bag i..just…I'm sorry…." He walked off alone figuring that came out wrong. Thinking about what Ice had said she ran after him catching his arm.

"You can as long as it's for a reason you would sleep next to your sister."

"It is"

"Then yes you can Genki" they went back to camp and pulled both blankets over. Genki suddenly began to cry and cling to Holly keeping his face hidden.

"Shh…it's alright Genki. Your never alone." She held him close until he stopped crying and fell asleep. "I wish I knew how to help you…." Holly whispered before she fell to sleep still holding him close. Tiger had heard them and had watched the whole thing. _Genki I wish I knew how to help too. Stay strong kid._ he closed his eyes watching over the others with his senses alone as he dozed.


	6. Complications Arise

_AAN: sorry for the delay on this. I have too much work lately. Between school, my job, writing on 4 stories and art things are not easy to keep up with. I have chap 7 written out btw so that won't take long to type but it may be awhile before I can do that since I have senior comp and work to deal with. I also want to do chap 35 the final chap to TFDS and get it out of the way. At any rate I will do some more on this ASAP._

**Complications Arise**

When the monsters woke the next morning they found Genki curled up next to Holly in his wolf form. Suezo, now thoroughly upset, was about to hit Genki for this but Tiger blocked him.

"Don't Genki was rather upset last night. He was crying. Holly helped him to sleep."

"Why… was... he… crying?" Golem asked in his usual slow tone.

"Not sure. I don't think Holly knows either."

"We should ask him then."

"No Suezo that wouldn't be wise. He will tell us when he is ready." Hare stretched then went with Mocchi to gather firewood. Once stacked a fire burst to life before them. Golem fetched the water while the others pulled out food for breakfast. Mocchi went over and woke the sleeping couple causing both to be quite alarmed. They looked at each other a moment blushing before noticing the others paid no attention to them. Relaxing a bit they carefully rose; Holly went to the fire to prepare the food with Hare while Genki left to wash up.

* * *

When he returned his eyes met with Ice and Sweet fur. Sweet fur was paying more attention to Mocchi then anyone else. Having fun playing with the young monster. Ice met his gaze.

"What's wrong?"

"A higher female requests your help."

"With what?" the others watched the exchange also curious. Looking at the others she spoke to him in wolfen.

"Nindo Minvan Lume."

"What?" Holly stared at Genki confused, wondering what Ice had said. "That's her mates job not mine."

"Her mate is not here. He was killed not long ago." Genki's face grew grave.

"Why me? I'm young, not one wise on such situations."

"She trusts you, Alpha. You are the true Alpha of this pack."

"Doesn't make me qualified…"

"Maybe so but are you to deny her request and leave her alone to deal with this?" he growled his ears out to the side.

"Fine I'll do it."

"Thank you dear hearted alpha." She lead him away with out a word more.

"I'll be back in a bit guys."

"What on earth is…"

"You'd be happier not knowing Holly." He then chased after Ice following her to a near by thicket. In side he spotted the female Ice had spoken of, with a sigh he went to her.

* * *

Aaka approached the group, greeted by sweet fur. The others stared at her a moment then Tiger asked.

"Aaka what is happening?" his growl flowing from his chest to back up his want for information. The elder wolf merely smiled to Holly and Mocchi, who clung to her leg.

"The pack still sees him as their true leader. He's been called to help and elder. A great privilege for on his age."

"Help with what?" tiger growled again.

"A birth. The females mate was killed a couple of months ago. She requested he help her in her mates place."

"WHAT!" they all exclaimed shocked.

"Genki is far to young to…"

"Only by your standards Holly. He knows what he needs to do." The others just looked at her in disbelieve. _Then why did he say you'd be happier not knowing?_

* * *

In the thickets the elder, Daris, panted heavily. Genki lay next to her nervous but nuzzling the female with reassurance.

"Thank you for coming."

"Your welcome Daris. It's my pleasure." He felt her shift, feeling her muscles contract she lay on her side. Genki rose, moving to sit by her rear, ready to help. A wave of fear and nervousness swept though him. _I know what I am supposed to do but doing this frightens me. I don't want this…_

"Relax young alpha." She smiled to him as she started pushing. Gulping his nervousness down he stayed put. When the first pup came, his instincts took over. Lapping at the young pup he cleaned it, then chewed through he umbilical cord. Carefully he lifted the tiny life up and placed the pup at its mother's belly. She licked her pup lovingly making Genki smile. After an hour all four pups were suckling from their mother. Genki cleaned up after the mess then lay down next to her to rest. "Very well done young alpha. You will be a fine mate for some female someday. Your mother and father would be proud."

"Thank you." He lifted his head and they howled their joy to all.

* * *

Aaka's ears perked up at the howl. A smile spread across her muzzle.

"It's over. Four pups in all. Three male, one female. And as usual Daris doesn't seem that tired." Holly looked at her shocked.

"Then he knows how…."

"He's known how suck things work for a couple of years now. This was a good experience for him. No doubt he has learned quite a bit, it will help him grow to be a fine male." She rose, "come, you can see the pups." Looking at each other they followed her. Aaka stopped in the meadow before the thicket. Hearing Aaka growl made a lot of the monsters nervous, all except Tiger and Golem. Hearing Aaka Genki looked to Daris who yipped softly. Taking two of the new borns in his mouth he carried them out on all fours. Carefully setting his precious bundle in the grass before the rebels. Holly noted his nervousness as he surveyed the area. Daris soon followed him. Holly noted she was a tan wolf with a gray brown highlight on her back and around her eyes. She also realized the female was just as nervous. Daris looked the group over before nudging Genki.

"She says you can come see them if you are careful and gentle." The others looked at each other a moment. Tiger came forward sniffing the pups. His nose was nipped in doing this making him smile. He nodded to Daris with a smile. She nodded in return and came to rub up against him. His eyes showed his confusion. "She accepts and values your compliment. She also sees you as a pack mate now." Tiger nodded with a smile.

"It's an honor." Holly carefully came forward, sitting down she lift one of the small pups up and held him close. She got her finger nipped at making her smile.

"They are so adorable."

"Thank you." The mother finally spoke. Holly's eyes met with Daris's a moment. Then moved to Genki's.

"Which one is the girl? They all look the same to me." Both Genki and Daris chuckled, Tiger just smiled. Daris nudged the smallest one of all. She was brownish-red with around her eyes. Holly lifted the small girl up smiling.

"She's beautiful." The mother smiled then looked to Genki a moment. He nodded as she walked toward the near by stream." Holly watched confused.

"She trusts you. My guess it if we had stayed you'd be a popular baby sitter." Holly blinked unsure to make of that.

"Genki have you baby sat chi?"

"Yes Mocchi I have. Many times for relatives. Younger pack members are often drafted for that." Genki's eyes moved to fall on their watcher. Holly felt a surge of fear wash over her.

"You dare let a human near our pups? You are too young to lead foolish alpha." Genki rose up on his hind legs blocking Raw Bone's path to Holly.

"It's better to be as you said then to be an old wolf who no longer knows his place and feeds on the hatred in his heart. Holly flinched hearing the older male snarl. She went to put the pup down but Genki stopped her. "No Holly, they are yours to protect while I deal with this disobedient fool." Raw Bones charged him but Genki slammed his shoulder into the older wolf knocking him back. "Aaka call Rain Dancer and his mate." She nodded and let out a long howl. A growl form near by caught tigers attention. He leaped into he path of the on coming female who was after Holly. Holly pulled all four pups closer, she could see Daris running towards them in the distance. Tiger cried out in pain as the female bounced around him and dodged the monsters. Aaka was pounced by a large male doing he darndest to throw him off and get to Holly. A gasp emanated form Holly's lips as she saw the female leap at her. Turning she sheltered the pups beneath her on the ground as the females claws slicked deep into her back. She involuntarily cried out in pain as teeth sunk into her shoulder then her neck. Claws viciously ripping down her sides and chest. Closing her eyes she prayed this pain would stop. Suddenly the attack ceased as she heard high-pitched yelps of pain before she passed out.

* * *

Genki killed raw bones in one swift move. Teeth ripping through his through, tearing his head off. The female and male, who'd been involved, were also eliminated but Rain Dancer and Wind Racer took care of that. Daris and Aaka lifted Holly carefully, looking over the pups Daris licked Holly's cheek. Genki knew then that Daris would watch over her till she was well again. Her eyes met with his a moment and he nodded.

"Put her on my back we'll take her, Tiger, and the pups into the thicket. They will be safer there." With Holly on his back he walked carefully into the thicket. Tiger was placed in a separate area so they could bandage Holly. Genki and the others were booted out until Holly's wounds have been cleaned and bandaged. Suezo could not bear to see Holly hurt in such a way he glared at Genki.

"This is your fault." Suezo accused.

"How. I had no idea they had some much hatred in them. If I had I would have tied them to a tree or something." His eyes met one angry eye, " count your blessings that things weren't as bad as they could have been." Hare placed a paw on his shoulder.

"You're right but why did they attack?"

"They saw her as a threat to the pups. They probably had some litters killed by humans. It happens all too often."

"Genki come." Aaka interrupted calling him into the thicket. Seeing Holly awake he smiled to her his ears pulled back in shame. He nuzzled her softly hoping she wasn't upset with him.

"Its alright Genki. I'd say were just a bit delayed now." Looking him over she noticed blood mingled with his fur. "You're hurt."

"I'm fine." He licked her cheek then lay down beside her. "I will not leave your side until I know you are well again." Holly's eyes met his with understanding.

"it wasn't your fault."

"Maybe, but all fault lies with the alpha." Daris chuckled from near by. Both youths looked over at her in curiosity.

"Thank you for protecting my pups Holly. Some day you will be and excellent mother." Holly's face grew hot as she nodded.

"Your welcome."

"And you Genki will be an excellent father." He nodded blushing a bit. Daris chuckled smiling to them both. "If you don't mind me saying alpha, you and Holly would make great mates." Both blushed deeper now.

"Daris!" Genki cried.

"Relax young couple, you will have plenty of time to decide." She lay down nuzzling her pups as the came to feed. Holly saw Genki watching the pups and felt uneasy. Sensing her discomfort his gaze shifted to her.

"Genki should we really be here while she feeds them?" he tilted his head confused.

"Not sure what you mean."

"Well seeing her…. Seems inappropriate." Daris smiled.

"Holly most female wolves don't hid their breasts. Because of this males are rather uninterested in them. He has seen them so much he sees no problem with this." She blushed looking down. He came and nuzzled her gently.

"It's alright I understand. Cultural differences can cause confusion for anyone." Clearing her throat she looked to Daris.

"Why are the pups ears folded like that?"

"They aren't folded really they just haven't popped up yet. They will in a few days. By the time their ears are up and eyes open they should be running around soon after." Holly nodded as Genki shifted a bit next to her, "Genki will you watch them? I need to get something to eat."

"Sure. Bring me back something."

"I will." She trotted out smiling at the couple.

"Her excuse for leaving us alone." He commented to Holly, who blushed.

"She's playing match maker?"

"Trying to yes."

"Genki did you enjoy helping her?"

"With the birthing? Not really. I would have preferred her to pick another. I enjoy pups as much as any wolf but that was……uncomfortable."

"Why?"

"Cause they were not my pups. And because I had not expected to experience that till I was older and had my own mate."

"I suppose I can understand that…" her voice trailed off she wasn't sure she liked part of his answer. The pups whimpered drawing him to their sides. Laying down he licked them gently. They curled up next to him for warmth to sleep. "They are so small."

"They will grow quickly. By six months they will triple in size. After that their growth will slow so they look like humans. They will also learn to change into human forms." Holly winced as she moved over to pet the pups. "you should stay still Holly."

"I'm not going to become a wolf am I?"

"No, your attacker was not trying to change you."

"Alright." She stroked the little girl somewhat favoring her over the others.

"You seem to like her best. Any reason why?" she looked up at him.

"I like her markings…they're pretty."

"They are." He sat up slightly, his paw moving the caress her cheek. Her eyes locked with his as she tried to hold her worry in. "relax Holly, you know your pretty too." She blushed noting the pups were asleep now.

"Thank you Genki." She painfully rose and returned to her makeshift bed. Genki followed her, coming to her side he pretended to be interested in her neck wound.

"It looks much better now."

"That's good." He changed the bandage then carefully kissed her bandage. She looked thoroughly confused as he grinned. Putting his arms around her waist he pulled her close carefully and nuzzled her. "Genki behave"

"I will." He kissed her cheek just holding her. "I love you so much." She blushed leaning against him.

"I love you too."

* * *

Several days passed before Tiger and Holly were in any traveling shape. The wolves prepared a farewell banquet for them making Genki happy. The entire pack pitched in, joining together to welcome the monsters and Holly into the pack. Even though they would have to leave, the pack hoped they would return. As the festivities progressed mates were called to dance. Genki had a few drinks but complained her didn't like alcohol that well. Holly thought this funny till he dragged her out to dance.

"Relax Holly just move with me." He spoke softly feeling her tenseness. Slowly she relaxed following his movements. After dancing awhile they walked off to gaze at the stars together. Genki brought a small bottle of wine with them assuring they would drink sparingly. "It's good to see you well again."

"It's good to be able to move again with out pain." She sipped the wine he'd given her. _Not bad. Not sure what it is though_ "what type of wine is this?"

"Elderberry wine."

"It's very good." He sipped his smiling to her. His eyes caught hers a moment as he leaned towards her. "Genki can you control yourself?"

"I can with your help. Just remember what Ice told you."

"Alright." In the next moment she felt his lips meet hers. A rush of emotion surged through her as her eyes closed. She was very aware of his arms moving around her and moving the glasses off to the side. Letting her emotions flow she began to make out with him. As they kissed Holly felt's Genki's arms guide her to the ground. When he broke the kiss she lay next to him on the soft grass. A blush covered her face at their positioning. "Genki I…"

"Easy, I'll behave. I promise." He held her close. "I love being with you. You always seem to calm me down."

"I love being with you too." She felt his hand stroke along her back. _oh…this is so soothing… _she rested her head against his chest with a small mewing like sound. He smiled continuing. She looked up at him after awhile. "Genki you're so gentle. Yet I know what you are capable of."

"I'm not as strong as you think. Not yet anyway." His eyes never left hers as he spoke. "Your eyes shine like the stars above." She blushed, looking away and trying to hide her face. His hand moved to gently touch her chin and lift her lips to meet his. Her eyes closed and slowly her left arm moved around him, hand tracing his spine. He became more passionate until Holly pulled away. He smiled "my perfect angel." She felt her face grow hot again.

"I'm not perfect and by no means and angel."

"You are to me." He shifted lifting her up and setting her on his stomach. Seeing her alarm he gently smiled, "Relax Holly, I'm behaving aren't I?"

"Yes but this position is…."

"Sensual?" she looked at him shocked, "or uncomfortable?"

"Genki are you only after…."

"No Holly I'm not. But please allow me a little fun. It'll help me stay in control." She wasn't convinced.

"I'm not sure….I don't feel comfortable with you like this." Her eyes wandered away from his.

"Your not afraid are you?"

"I am a little…" she was pulled down to him his arms gentle assuring he wouldn't force her. She felt minorly better but their positioning still bothered her. When he guided her into a kiss though that fear melted away. All she felt was his love for her. With a smiled his tongue played along her lips begging for entrance. Remembering before, Holly was very reluctant to allow this for fear her would lose control again. But finally that gave way. A shiver and tingle moved through her body as her own emotions rose. She repositioned her self to be a bit more comfortable. After a bit she broke the kiss, blushing deeper when she realized how she was now positioned on him. Genki smiled softly. She felt his arms around her as he shifted, setting her on the ground again. "That was nice Genki."

"Yes it was. Next time try to relax more." In the dim light she noticed he was blushing, knowing her own face was hot. She leaned against him still hesitant with him. He sensed her nervousness and held her close, kissing her forehead.

"Genki I know you liked our positioning before." She stopped knowing she secretly had liked it too, "why did you put me back on the ground? I'm curious." he looked down blushing, then finding his drink he sipped it before replying.

"Lets just say I needed to 'Cool Down'." Now it was her turn to blush again.

"I'm glad you stayed in control…."

"So am i." She gazed at the stars with him again wondering why he was so relaxed.

"Genki you seem rather calm…"

"I am because of you." She looked over at him in surprise.

"What do you mean?" he smiled

"Well when I'm with you like this it's very soothing and comforting." She smiled looking down at her hands. He sensed some nervousness form her but said nothing. "Come on we need to get some rest." she stood, he followed bringing all the stuff with him. She lay down unsure of how she felt now. He moved under the blanket with her holding her from behind. She looked back at him then leaned against him. He whispered to her.

"If you need time to figure things out let me know Holly." She gasped.

"Was it really that obvious?"

"Yeah." He kissed her neck softly. A shiver of excitement moved through her.

"Be good"

"I am" he kissed her neck again then held her close. Slowly she drifted off to sleep after him.


	7. Trouble Arises

_Yeah this was just a bit delayed…I have had it written out for almost a year actually. Just was too lazy to type it. Haven't felt like writing much lately. Probably cause work is sucking the life out of me. Oh well I hope you all like this chapter. Please R&R if I don't get a couple of reviews I won't post the next chap. (which is also partially written out)_

**Trouble Arises**

After traveling a couple of days the group noticed a difference in Genki. He'd become more restless though he was always calm with holly. One night after he left the group for a run Tiger woke the others. Holly made herself some tea as they sat around the fire. "We need to find out what is up with Genki." Tiger stated.

"I agree with Tiger. Something hast to be going on. He's been far to restless." Hare agreed as Mocchi blinked watched them.

"Guys lets not gang up on him now." Holly warned, they all looked at her.

"I suppose we'll have to be gentle." Suezo pouted.

Genki came back from his run and stopped in the darkness after seeing them up. _Why are they up? Did tiger wake them?_ Tiger glanced into the darkness at him not showing the others he knew he was there. Sighing Genki quietly trotted over his eyes adjusting to the light as the others looked at him. Holly noted he walked on all fours despite his ability to move upright. He panted form his hard run looking around the group. His eyes fell on Tiger "What's the deal Tiger?" Tiger looked to Holly.

"We are worried about you. Why are you so restless?" Genki looked to Holly seeing the worry in her eyes. He sighed and walked over grabbing his clothes.

"Give me a moment." He walked into the darkness putting his clothes on but allowing himself to stay half transformed. Thanks to the full moon he knew it would be wise to stay like this. Walking back over he saw Tiger hold his tongue. "the moons out, it'd be wise that I stay partially changed."

"Then why even get clothes?" Suezo blurted out.

"Since I wasn't wearing anything, if I stood up I would be showing off more then I would like to. For holly's sake I would prefer this." Holly blushed and Suezo was left speechless.

"Well Genki?" hare urged

"I've been restless because I miss the pack alright. I know you guys are my pack now, but I still miss my own kind at times."

"You no like us chi?"

"No Mocchi, I like you all." He looked at Holly, "Holly if you weren't around humans for along time would you not feel the need for human companionship?" Holly nodded.

"I would and I think I understand what you mean Genki."

"Don't worry about it. I'll be fine in a bit anyway." Genki rose to leave to his bed when Holly caught his arm.

"We need to talk" she led him out into the surrounding darkness and sat down with him under a tree. Tiger halted the others.

"Leave them be. Holly is probably trying to find out more. Genki seems to trust her really well."

"And why not us?" Suezo complained.

"He may be afraid of our reaction. Most of us are older mentally then him. Holly is closer to his age. She may understand better." They reluctantly went to bed with Golem smiling.

* * *

"Genki I know you left something out." He pulled her close.

"I miss my family" she shifted to put her arms around him.

"I understand Genki." He was silent for a few minutes, just thinking and relaxing in her presence. She felt him shift, his hands rubbing her sides softly now. His lips found hers in the darkness, softly making contact. When she broke the kiss, she felt his embrace grow stronger.

"I love you so much Holly." His voice came as a whisper. She smiled kissing, his cheek.

"Just how much do you love me?"

"More then I can express with words."

"Then don't use words." He pulled her into a deeper kiss then before. His tongue begging for entrance into her mouth, which she gladly granted as, they fell to the ground.

* * *

Days passed as the group continued on their way. Each night Genki limited his runs as they drew closer to the next town. By the time they were almost to the village he stopped changing at night. Seeing the village sign as they came up the hill put shivers up and down his spine. Wolf's Bane village. He did his best to act like a normal kid in town and stay relaxed. He showed the same bewilderment of any tourist who was pelted by dealers offers. One had even tossed a silver pendant at him, which after fumbling with it in the air he finally caught. Doing his best he ignored the slight burning, he had never understood why it didn't burn his human skin as much as in his blood or wolf skin. He handed it back saying he had limited funds. One man pulled him to the side saying eh had a great deal for him. Genki acted about as normal as anyone would. He was freaked out by this man and the others dealers shook their heads at the crazy old man. Genki sighed listening to the deal offered. It was for two silver pendants they made one symbol when placed together. Each had a crystal in it one purple one red. As the man explained the marking and symbolism he did get Genki's attention. The man said it was a werewolf protection ward which was the truth based on the symbols Genki read. Though he played dumb just looking the symbols over as far as the man saw and asking their meaning. After consideration of Holly and the need to protect her he decided to buy them. Thanking the boy he sent him on his way with the twin necklaces. Genki put them in his pocket and went to find Holly. She was in a shop where a man was talking to her about a wolf's claw and pelt. He knew it was of an elder and knew the man was right when he said they had quite the battle. He scanned a bookshelf finding a few offensive books there. And one repulsive book on mating rituals. Finally he mentioned to Holly that he was getting hungry. The man chuckled at his whine and told her she should go, and to come back if she wanted to know more. Holly laughed as Genki's stomach growled. Didn't take long for them to round up the others and have a decent meal.

* * *

Later that night Genki came to Holly's room and lay next to her. "What's wrong?" Holly's voice came soft through the darkness.

"I don't like this place. I don't feel safe here." He felt her arms wrap around him pulling him close.

"I had a feeling you wouldn't like it here. We'll leave in the morning." He cuddled close to her, Holly felt him shaking and held him tighter. "Its alright Genki I won't let anyone hurt you."

"They are fools…they kill our race but they know so little. We don't have mating rituals or kill young ones…"

"I know Genki they are just afraid."

"I love you so much Holly. You're the only one who has ever wanted to understand me."

"I love you too. And it is because of my love that long to try and understand you." His eyes looked up at her in the darkness.

"Can I stay with you tonight?" she smiled,

"Of course. You can always stay with, especially when you're scared or hurt. As long as you behave you can sleep next to me."

"Thank you Holly." He shifted to a comfortable position with his arms around her. She felt his body relax as she closed her eyes and drifted off.

* * *

In the morning they departed with out really being noticed. It was blatantly obvious they were travelers passing through. However, unknown to them someone was watching them. As they progressed Genki visibly relaxed. The others needed no explanation. When they stopped for the night Genki disappeared as usually, they figured he went for his run. But as the night progressed they noted he did not return. By morning Holly was desperately worried.

"He wouldn't just leave with out his stuff…" Hare pondered as Tiger came back to them.

"Some one got him! They knocked him out and dragged him off." Holly's eyes widened with fear.

"But why?"

"I don't know but they were heading back towards that village."

"It's late we won't make it far." Suezo complained.

"We have to try and get as far as we can." Holly packed up and was the first to take off with Tiger close behind. _Hang on Genki. We're coming._

* * *

Back at Wolf's Bane, Genki awoke to find himself in a metal cell, with iron walls and door. He had a tray of food and water near the door. A toilet and sink in the far corner, and he lay on a makeshift deer hide bed. A tattered blanket lay near by. He picked it up and pulled it around himself, for all he wore was a loincloth. He sat with his face in his knees pondering what to do. Soon enough the door opened and a man walked in.

"Young wolf welcome" Genki growled,

"Why have you brought me here?" his eyes stared at the man viciously.

"To fulfill a destiny." The man said confidently. He was dressed in a purple ceremonial robe and in his late 30's. His hazel orbs looked Genki over.

"What is this you speak of?"

"Wolves are destined to rule over this world. You're the perfect balance of speed and strength, power and intellect, and human and animal. My colleagues and I are here to help you in that destiny."

"You're insane. Humans are our equals."

"No young wolfling. They are fragile compared to you." He smiled, "we will give you the resources we have so that you may create your wolven paradise."

_No he can't mean what I think he does…. he truly is insane._ "Do you know what you are saying? You're a fool."

"You will see soon enough pup." He left with out another word. _He wants me to create a bunch of pups and complete the legend…he's nuts. This entire village is nuts._ He lay down and tried to sleep, but it was an uneasy sleep.

* * *

Holly and the others were forced by the darkness to stop for the night. Holly wondered off alone to sit on a hill gazing at the distant village. _Genki I'm so sorry I didn't protect you like I said I would…. _Some men form the village watched her silently. In a sudden motion Holly was throw into an iron cage. A many pressed a silver knife to her throat. "Behave and you'll live." Holly froze with fear and was carried off to the village. When the monsters realized this they were furious. Suezo cursed everything he could think of and Tigers anger burned in silence. They ate quickly and started off in the darkness to get their friends back.

* * *

Holly was thrown into a metal cell, she stood rubbing her bruised leg and surveyed her cage. Her eyes locked on Genki's still form. As fast as her legs allowed she ran to him, shaking him awake.

"Genki, are you all right?" he looked shocked.

"Yeah, what are…"

"They captured me…. I don't know why."

"They probably thought you were a female wolf." She shuddered at the thought making Genki look at her with concern.

"What's going on?"

"From what I gather they want to create a world filled with werewolves. And also make us unleash our power to create a wolven paradise. It's something of legend…but I'm not exactly sure what it is specifically since details are never told." Holly's eyes showed fear, this made Genki pull her into an embrace.

"Genki why are they…."

"They're insane." She hugged him tighter; he felt her shaking and guided her under the blanket with him. Soon he shaking passed. She blushed a bit feeling his hand on her lower back. "Holly everything will be alright."

"What are they going to do with us?"

"Not sure…but I know we can get through it together." She felt him push her back, her eyes connecting with his. "Holly I have a gift for you." He pulled out a small black bag from his pocket and pulled out the side of the medallion that held the purple crystal. He gave it to her smiling. "This will protect you from other wolves."

"Its silver…. how did you touch it."

"My human side is somewhat resistant to touching it." though his hands were a little red. He put it around her neck for her. "It's a protection amulet."

"Thank you." He pulled out the second half and connected it to hers. She looked at him with curiosity.

"Holly this is for you to place around my neck." She gasped, "go on" she took it and did so. "As long as our love is true this will never hurt me." She nodded a bit confused. "The purple crystal provides protection, the red is a love crystal. I will never be able to harm you as long as this is around my neck. But only you can remove it. it is a sign of my devotion to you." She smiled and hugged him fiercely.

"Genki thank you so much."

"Holly I have one more gift if you will allow me. I can use my power to make sure no werewolf can ever change you with out you willing such a change. Its up to you whether you wish me to do this or not." Holly began to wonder why he was doing all this.

"Genki go ahead…then I won't have to fear it anymore." He nodded.

"It will hurt a little bit but I promise it will be nothing more then a bee sting for a moment." She nodded wondering what he was going to do. He let his fangs grow concentrating his power to make new a venom. Then very carefully he kissed her neck relaxing her muscles there. In a sudden and quick motion he bit down, his fangs shallowly penetrating her neck. His venom seeped into her wound sealing her as a human. With one lick the wound was gone. Holly had flinched scared at first but the pain was not there long. And soon he pulled back. "You are not sealed as a human. No wolf not even me can change you now with out you willing it." she smiled, pulling him close.

"Thank you Genki, is there a reason for all this protection though?"

"Other wolves may try to hurt you…. and I have a bad feeling about all that's been happening. You and the monsters are the only ones I trust." She pulled back seeing his fear for the first time.

"I'll be alright Genki." She thought a moment. "Genki can you express your love to me?"

"Not in words no. I love you more then you'll ever know."

"Does all this mean you want me as your mate?" she blushed crimson, noting he took blushed.

"Yes Holly I do. If you will have me?" he saw love in her beautiful eyes.

"Yes Genki, I would love to have you as my husband…." Her hand caressed his cheek as he smiled. She felt him shift so that he straddled her. She watched as his hands rested on her stomach and rubbed upwards along her sides and back down. It was a soothing yet sensual motion. She also noted he dare not touch her breast.

"Do you want me to behave or be wild?" his voice soft yet rough at the same time. She smiled,

"Wild tonight Genki." He smirked,

"I was hoping you would say that." His hands now changed their pace, rubbing over her breast. He felt her tense a moment then relax. Her eyes closed as his hands felt her.

"I thought breasts weren't interesting to male wolves."

"Only when they can openly be seen. Yours are very interesting." She whispered something into his ear making him smile. "Whatever you desire Holly."

* * *

On the way to save Genki the monsters bumped into pixie and big blue.

"Hey Pixie chi" Pixie glanced to the young monster noting who was absent.

"Where are…"

"Captured, some werewolf hunters got them."

"Werewolf hunters? You mean from Wolf's Bane?"

"Yes"

"Oh boy, but why did they think…"

"Because Genki is a werewolf…they probably thought Holly was one too."

"Lets go then before they are hurt." She flew along side of them with big blue in tow.


	8. Sacrifice?

* * *

**Sacrifice?**

Holly woke the next to Genki, who was still sound asleep. She snuggled closer to him, knowing how cold the floor was. His arms held her close instinctually. Her mind was fresh with images of the previous night. His eyes opened to gaze at her face. "Morning Holly" she smiled to him,

"Morning" she felt his hand softly caress her still naked side. "You still playful?"

"I will always be playful when you want me to be." He stopped a moment making her curious, and then he whispered, "Someone's coming, get dressed." They were both fully clothed by the time the door opened. Genki recognized the man immediately and snarled at him despite his human form.

"Easy wolfling, no one will hurt you or your female. It is time for you both to come with us."

"For what?"

"You should know" Holly hid behind Genki as his body began to change. "Marvelous. Such a transformation is so easy for you." The man came forward reaching to grab Genki. Genki lunged forward snapping his jaws shut on the man's hand. The Man cried out in both surprise and pain, his buddies backing up in fear. Genki released and backed up, posturing protectively in front of Holly. Holly was shocked that Genki had bitten the man but his words surprised her even more.

"I curse you with the very desire you have. May the pain remain in you until death." The man stared at him a moment.

"Oh great wolf you have blessed me." Genki stopped one of the man's goons only to be stunned by another with a stun gun. Genki fell in pain, and Holly was soon by his side. Cringing in fear at the gun that was now pointed at her yet not willing to back off. "No leave her be. There is no need to hurt her. Now take them to the ritual room." Holy fought the men as they dragged her and Genki off.

* * *

In the ritual room Genki woke to find himself chained to a large metal slab. The slab was engraved with ancient symbols. Reading the Wolfen symbols his eyes widened in shock. Looking around he found Holly near by in a cage.

"Holly, wake up!" she looked over at him, instantly sitting up and grabbing the bars. Her cheeks stained with tear trails.

"What's going on Genki? What do they want? Are you alright?"

"Shh…I'm fine but you aren't going to like what they are up to."

"What?! What are they doing?" his eyes met hers and she saw fear in them.

"This is a ritual room for mating. Humans got the idea long ago that we have mating rituals. Lycans may but I know Loup Garou do not. As I recall they are painful rituals."

"They are going to force us to mate??!!"

"Yes, in front of them more then likely. These chains are silver, I can't break lose with out shifting…and that alone could be enough to seriously injure me…" He saw Holy lean against the bars tears falling again. "They won't kill us but if I must I will shift and break lose."

"No…I don't want you hurt Genki…. I'm…scared…."

"I know…if I can get lose I will create a distraction. I want you to run. Find the others, they probably can't locate us."

"I can't leave you…"

"There's no other option. Holly please…" the flap to the tent opened and the robed man came in hand bandaged.

"Thank you wolfling for changing me." Holly jumped a little hearing Genki laugh at the man.

"Fool I did not change you, I cursed you. When the moon rises this night you will die in a sea of pain."

"I know you changed me. I will embrace the change as you do."

"Suite yourself fool." The man unsheathed a knife and pressed the cold blade to Genki's bare chest.

"It's time."

"Fool Loup Garou have no rituals. Lycans do but I am not Lycan."

"Surely you jest. You are one in the same." Genki gritted his teeth as the blade sliced into his chest, but as it moved down to his stomach he cried out.

"Genki!!" Holly cried as she saw him in pain.

"Relax female. It will be your turn soon." Holly shuddered at the thought. Genki fought his restraints as the blade carved markings into his chest. A hot iron was brought forth and set to cauterize the newly made marks. Genki snarled and cried out all at once, starting to shift, smoke rising form his wrists and ankles as the silver burned him. His skin searing with pain as he forced himself back to his human form. The man went lower now pressing the knife to the next thing to mark. Genki's eyes narrowed with hatred. His rough voice starting to scare Holly.

"You're insane" the cold blade sliced deep into his flesh again, this time he howled in painfully changing and breaking the restraints. The man stepped back only to be smacked to the ground. With one blow Genki sent the other goons flying, both appeared to be dead. Holly watched as Genki grabbed the man by the throat. "Your foolishness will cost you more then you can imagine."

"Wolfling why do you fight us?"

"Because I am not a fool like you. From what I know of the Wolfen paradise you speak of it is a place of pain and torment for all who are not wolves. Non-wolf bloods are used as slaves and play things. I will have nothing to do with it." Holly gasped staring at Genki then at the man. The symbols on Genki began to glow as of those on the place Genki had been chained. "Have your paradise." Genki threw the man onto the giant symbol in time for him to suddenly falling over in severe pain, in the moonlight; His body melting into a puddle right in front of Genki and Holly. Holly stared at Genki as he seemed unaffected by the sight of this mans death.

* * *

Suddenly Moo's monsters burst in to the tent. Genki fought with them but was soon over come by their sheer numbers. The man's henchmen took Holly away but soon dropped Holly's cage scared off by the monsters. Even Holly was scared now, she had never seen so many of moo's troops nor had she seen Genki so cold towards another. Pixie found Holly crying in the cage and easily released the girl.

"Moo's men took him…" she managed to say in between sobs. Pixie despite her usual attitude held the girl close comforting her.

"I hope he can fight moo… other wise we will have a problem on our hands."

"I know he's strong pixie. He told me he would never harm me."

"I had hoped he might pick me but it seems he's chosen you."

"We can share him…" Suezo seemed relieved to find Holly alive. After a brief conversation they left letting Holly explain what had happened. When they stopped for the night Tiger called them all for a meeting.

"Guys if Genki is taken over by Moo then we will have to be very careful. We know how strong he is."

"Tiger I was thinking…. Maybe we should call one of the other wolves to us?" Holly spoke for the first time in hours.

"Why?" Suezo blurted out, obviously still not liking the wolves.

"Because, only a stronger werewolf can beat a werewolf. Besides, we still know little about how to beat a werewolf without killing them."

"I will try to call one of them; possibly an elder." Tiger left momentarily to howl his message hoping to reach an answer.

"Holly, you mean there are other werewolves in this area?" Pixie asked rather surprised.

"Yes, there are. Quiet a few actually. We stayed with a pack not long ago that Genki had become the leader of. He won a battle against their leader and apparently that made him leader." Pixie seemed deep in thought by the time Tiger returned.

"Akka is coming." He sat down once again.

"I hope Genki can fight them…"

"I doubt he will be able to take Moo alone." Pixie stated, "He's far too powerful for even a werewolf. I will do what I can to find him though."

"Thank you Pixie."

* * *

Genki growled at Moo as he approached him _I can't take him alone… even with my power I don't stand a chance_

"So you are a monster too. Interesting… You shall be mine."

"I will never help you!!"

"Oh really?" Moo cast his darkness over Genki, who attempted to escape. Soon he was over come and his body began to change, he became larger then before and his hind legs shortened while his front lengthened. He now stood more like a gorilla on all fours, his knuckles on the ground rather than his paw pads. A symbol appeared around his neck as his eyes changed to a deep purple. "Now there's a creature worthy of power." Moo laughed evilly as Genki howled, frightening all the monsters around him. "Genki, you shall be one of my generals. Take back Greywolf's lands and stop those meddlesome searchers… I want the girl, Holly, alive but you may kill the others."

"Yes, master Moo. It shall be done."

"Now get him some new close and show him to his new home captain Cabalos."

"Yes, master Moo. Master Genki, please follow me." Genki followed moving slower then normal due to all the muscle he now had. Once he was in power in his castle He ordered territory to be retaken immediately and for a few young female humans to be brought to him. His faithful servants left to carry out there orders without a second thought.

* * *

Holly was relieved when Akka arrived, she new the elder wolf would be of great value in the upcoming battle ahead. After explaining the situation Akka asked with out warning,

"Did Genki give you that pendant?" for the first time the monsters noticed the silver pendant.

"Yes, he wears one with a red crystal as well."

"Then he sensed that trouble was looming over you two. That is why he gave you that protection amulet…to protect you from him. He may have said something else but it was meant to protect you form him, otherwise he wouldn't be wearing the other pendant or have had you put it on him." Holly wondered just how the elder knew what she was thinking.

"So he sensed a problem coming and wanted to make sure I was protected?"

"Yes, he may have his father's gift for foresight."

"Foresight? You mean seeing the future?" Hare inquired, now intrigued.

"In some ways, yes, but its more of a dream state sight. He sees things while he rests only."

"So he knew I was in danger from him? That's why he bought the amulets and had me place his on him. To protect me from him?... he also sealed me a s human after he gave me the pendant."

"Then he suspected that someone might try to change you in order to control you. Like monsters werewolves can be controlled. It takes much more power to do it though. Genki's form will appear different as a wolf then normal since Moo's power is evil." Akka pulled out a piece of parchment from her pouch and unfolded it laying the drawing out for all to see.

"What is that?" Suezo asked surprised.

"Because Genki is a half-breed this will be what he will look like while under Moo's control. It's called a Wolfen, they are very strong and somewhat fast but he will not be as fast as normal because of his build. He will be able to stand on his rear legs but not for long, this form is too top heavy to stay upright. Even with his endurance and energy I doubt he will want to walk upright."

"Why would he look different though?"

"Wait… Genki said Lycans have a tendency towards evil…. Is this form more Lycan then Loup Garou?" Holly blurted out.

"Yes, very good Holly. It is more Lycan blood. Genki is half and half this is as close as he can come to a Lycan form. He will be mush harder to take down in this form though. Its actually stronger then both Loup Garou or Lycan."

"How can that be?" Hare asked mystified.

"We are not really certain why." She looked to Holly a moment. "Holly you are the only one who can battle with him." She held up her paw when Holly tried to protest, "You are the only one he cannot hurt. That amulet will not allow him to ever harm you, and he indeed cannot remove it. no one can except you. That amulet will stop him. If you want him back we first need to weaken him then bring him out of his Wolfen form. I have an herbal remedy that can reverse the transformation temporarily. You must reach him then… only your love will bring him back from the darkness."

"But how can I fight him?"

"Simple, talk to him. Young Genki loves you greatly. He would not ever want to harm you. But his new form may go by another name. All of us can be possessed or controlled usually a wolf with a strong will can't be possessed but Genki is now weakened by Moo's power, something may take him over if given the chance. We must find him soon before he is fully taken over. Something tells me his power flows deeper then many think." Holly looked at Akka warily. "For now rest dear, Holly, we will leave at dawn." Holly lay down alone for the first time in weeks; already she missed his presence.

* * *

Several weeks passed and the search for Genki continued. Pixie had gone back to Moo to surrender and ask to be his general again, begging to be given another chance. He granted it after a bit of punishment on her part. She knew she had to be a spy on the inside and help Genki however she could. Genki indeed has a new name for this Wolfen form, Feral. Generally, he was referred to as master Feral rather then Genki. And under his orders villages and territories were retaken. Several times each week the searchers were attacked under his orders. More recently Holly had intense nightmares showing her what Feral did to villagers and monsters alike. One morning Holly made a new discovery she had missed do to lack of sleep; her monthly had not come. A soft gasp escaped her lips _Genki's seed…. I'm pregnant from that night in the cell…. But will it be a human or a wolf cub?_ It took some time for Holly to steady herself enough to return to the others. She knew she must tell them soon but for now journeying to Feral's castle was the main objective. But the time night fell Akka had noticed a change in the young women and approached her.

"Are you alright Holly?"

"Uh… Yeah why do you ask?"

"You seemed distant today."

"Actually I was just thinking."

"About what?"

"Akka… I'm pregnant…"

"With the young alpha's child no doubt." Akka read Holly's expression then continued, "I will help you the best I can."

"Will it be a wolf cub or a baby?"

"Hard to say. Was he in human or wolf form during your rutting?" Holly blushed profusely at her casual mentioning of sex.

"Human."

"Then it will be a human baby." Holly seemed relived and Akka knew why. "Although it means you will carry the child the full nine months. Had it been a cub it would only be about two months." Holly seemed to give her a strange look.

"Why tell me this?"

"Just so you see some advantage in the wolf side as well as human. Holly you may some day need or wish to be a wolf. It is a blessing at times and a curse at others." Akka left her to her thoughts laying down at the edge of the fire. Holly lay down near the fire and drifted off into another nightmare.

* * *

Holly's nightmare was in reality Genki's nightmare. Feral stood in his full Wolfen form in front of a young girl, who seemed about 12 or 13 years of age. The girl cowards before him begging to be let go only to receive a menacing stare of lust.

"Now, now my girl. All you have to do if behave for me and you shall live." His voice deep and rough, he sounded nothing like the Genki everyone knew.

"What do I have to do?" he voice full of fear.

"Oh, just simply let me use your body to fulfill my desires for a time. We can do this the easy way or the hard way but either way it shall happen." He approached the girl who cowered and attempted to run. His large paw grabbed her arm though, with a smirk he bared his fans I sheer enjoyment. Tearing her shirt off he lustfully glanced over her breast, made even more appetizing by her bra.

"Please no…" the girl pleaded but Feral merely pushed her down on the bed and tore off her remaining clothing. Overcome by lust he soon took her virginity and forced her to submit to his will. His muzzle pressing hard to her lips, his tongue twisting around her own almost making her kiss him back with out willing it. Tears began to flow from her eyes as he became rougher with her. Breaking the kiss he bit down on her neck releasing his venom into her. He body grew even more ridged as he scream of pain turned into a howl, he body painfully changing.

"Full moon fever…" Feral whispered. It had been nice that Moo had given him actual attacks. Though unknown to Feral and Genki, Genki already possessed attacks of his own. "You shall be my bed bitch for awhile girl. Then if your lucky I shall kill you quickly." He let out a sinister laugh then howled letting desire over take him; His claws now sadistically tearing deep into her flesh.

* * *

Holly bolted upright grabbing her chest, panting heavily. Her body was covered in a cold sweat for what she had just witnessed. Tears ran down her cheeks silently as she felt a deep pain in her heart at what Genki, no Feral had done.

"Holly, are you going to be alright?" Tiger's voice came softly, but Holly still jumped in freight. Tiger and Akka both looked at each other then frowned. Akka carefully guided Holly into her arms holding her protectively as Holly cried. Tiger rested his head on Holly's lap hoping to be of some comfort. They had made sure to explain to Holly before that remembering these nightmares would be of help to them all. Sometimes they could see attacks before they happened, other times know what Feral was doing or planning. Holly did her best to remember them but she was more then jumping at shadows now days from her lack of sleep.

"Holly, can you tell us what you saw?" Akka urged gently, almost like a grandmother would a child.

"Genki… No Feral was raping a young girl… I think she was around 12 years of age. I changed her into a werewolf…. But she didn't look like a Lycan, Loup Garou, or a Wolfen. He told her she would be his bed bitch then began to cut her with his claws." Holly burst into another rush of tears now. Akka held her close again.

"Holly, I know this is hard on you but its worse for Genki. He has to do these things and not be able to stop them. I am sure he would not want you seeing this if he could control his power." Akka knew Genki's bond with Holly was sending Holly these dreams. "The girl is what we call a Grendal, or a hybrid mix that is neither human nor wolf, but a bad mix of both. She will not survive long… and I doubt she has a human form anymore. I'm sorry Holly, try to be strong… we will get him back. Come sleep with me. " Holly gladly did so taking great comfort in the older females prescience next to her. She finally settled down again to sleep, but Genki's nightmare was only beginning.


	9. Nightmares and Dreams

_AAN: wow another chap amazing huh? Well I hope you enjoy and please R&R. _

**

* * *

**

Nightmares and Dreams 

When Holly finally awoke it was almost noon. The others had decided she should rest extra since she was sleeping so peacefully. Akka had remained by her side the whole time, refusing to leave her. Tiger too had stayed near by leaving only when he had to.

"Akka… did you watch over me all night?"

"Yes, I shall be with you at night from now on, if it will help you."

"Thank you, elder."

"We should move out soon. Genki will need to be freed soon, if he is to regain control of his body." Holly shuddered at the thought of the monster wolf in her dreams never returning to the Genki she once knew.

"Akka, I'm worried about him. What if we are too late… and he can never return to his normal self?"

"I doubt that will be the case, but it that occurs then the best option is the kill him. I know he would not want to remain as a murderous Wolfen." A few tears slipped down Holly's cheeks. The elder wolf merely pulled her close nuzzling her as Genki might to comfort her. "We will make it in time, child. He is strong; he will not give up easily. But when we find him you need to tell him of his child. It will give him extra strength to know you are pregnant with his cub."

"I will, elder." She gave the elder wolf a hug in return, and then looked to the monsters who were now watching her. "Guys I want you all to know I am pregnant. Genki and I care a lot for each other…" she blushed as the stared at her in shock, all except Tiger. "And now I carry Genki's child. Akka thinks he or she will be born in human form."

"Actually at the rate your belly is growing I am reconsidering that. In a few months time we shall know for sure. Genki's half-breed blood may alter the time line for the cub's birth. I doubt this cub will give you much trouble though, Holly." Holly looked to her elder surprised to hear this new development.

"Holly, what do we do now?" Hare asked gently.

"We find Genki and set him free. What I see in my nightmares is what he has to live through we must find him before he breaks inside. I can only imagine how he feels being a prisoner in his own body." Holly's voice became soft now.

"Holly we will find him. After all Pixie is working with us and Big Blue." She nodded and rose to get some breakfast.

"We need to get moving soon if we are to meet with Big Blue." Hare stated simply.

"We will after Holly eats." Tiger countered, but did not fight with Hare for a change.

* * *

Pixie landed with easy in the open courtyard of Feral's castle. It didn't take long for her to reach him, witnessing his cruelty once again as he killed his latest 'bed bitch'. He sneered at her seeing her repulsed by the blood on his muzzle and claws.

"Not your style Pixie? Maybe you should try having some blood on you someday. It's very innovating." He laughed at her noticing she didn't agree.

"It's not my thing. I enjoy my work as much as you but I would rather not be covered in blood. Besides I doubt it'll come out of my clothes." She walked over to him giving him a lustful kiss then stepping back to whisper, "can you wash up like a good villain before we get on with it?" he pondered a moment.

"I will this once but don't ask again." He left to clean up as Pixie when to his bed chamber. _Genki I will find a way to free you I promise. I wish Feral didn't have some much control over you…. I do hate to admit this but I have always been very fond of you. And honestly I had hoped you would choose me rather than Holly._ When Feral walked back into the room he immediately summoned her to the bed. Pixie knew she was in for some heated activities for the next few hours and submitted to him; know he had the power to kill her. Not that she could complain anyway, sex with Genki, Feral, was amazing.

* * *

A few weeks passed as they continued towards Feral's castle. Pixie relayed information to them through Big Blue who was being careful in his meetings with them. Each meeting he seemed to be fighting them not helping them. Hare had devised a code and as they fought Hare calculated the real meaning and then relayed it to Holly and the rest later. Feral had become increasingly violent towards those around him. Holly knew this herself and lived some of what he was going through in her nightmares. Akka proved to be a sense of security for her on nights when she knew a nightmare was coming or after one had already occurred.

"Holly, maybe we should see what the next village has heard?" Hare suggested noting Holly's large bulge. Akka had been wrong and the cub was developing much faster then expected despite Genki's human form at conception.

"Yes, that might be wise. We also need to stock up on supplies." _Genki we are very close please hold on a little longer_

* * *

They arrived at the village soon enough, and were greeted by stares and cautious movements. Akka had changed to her human form, but still stood out because of her tribal garments. Holly found the market managers eager to make money though. Akka took her time and found some new clothes for herself; once changed the villagers seemed to ignore her. _These people are odd. Do they not know the wisdom of being alert?_ Holly found their contentment in Akka's new look odd too. Hare managed to come upon some information form a dealer and easily bought it off him with some supplies.

"Holly." He pulled her aside, "Feral's castle is only 20 miles north. Also I found out there is and elder of this village that we should speak to before we go there."

"Do you know where this elder is?"

"Yeah, let's find the others and go there." Holly nodded. It was easy enough to find the others, they we all looking around the village attempting to gather information. Even Akka was speaking with an older woman, and making great progress with her herbal wisdom as a bribe. It took about 15 minutes of hiking to reach the elders home. Holly had an odd feeling as soon as they arrived but decided to ignore it.

"Elder are you here?"

"Who is asking for me?"

"My name if Holly, I and my friends wish to speak with you."

"And what have I to say to you, youngsters?"

"Please, we wish to know anything you can tell us about fighting Feral." The door opened now and an elderly man with a cane stood before them. Holly bowed along with Akka in respect for the man. He summoned them inside then locked the door.

"Feral is not to be messed with young lady. You should not fight him."

"Feral was once our friend Genki, Moo is forcing his will on him. We must fight him to bring him back to his former self." The elder seemed intrigued now.

"The only thing he fears is fire. If you wish to beat him you must find a way to use that fear against him. Feral is ruthless he will not give you another chance. Use your chances well; your lives may depend upon it."

"Elder can you tell us what he has done to this village?" Hare inquired.

"Several young girls were taken for his enjoyment. He killed anyone trying to stop him."

"Elder if Genki is freed he may want to come here to reconcile things. Do you think the villagers would kill him?"

"He should not come. They have seen him as a human. He would be killed on sight."

"Alright, thank you for helping us." The elderly man nodded.

"Now go child before the villagers learn of the cub within you." Holly was about to ask what he meant then noticed he had vanished. The group left mystified and headed towards the looming castle in the distance knowing Genki would have no chance to reconcile what he had done as Feral in this village.

* * *

A few more weeks passed and Holly's stomach grew to the full size a wolf cub needs in his or her mother's womb. Akka chuckled when Holly began to experience mood swings. The monsters seemed dumbfounded by this new development. One morning Holly woke with a sharp pain in her belly. Realizing her water had broken she woke Akka. Akka in turn woke all the monsters up and got them readying thing for the cub to come. When the time came Akka took charge of the delivery and has Tiger coach Holly.

"Push, Holly."

"I am!" she snapped at the now bewildered Tiger.

"Calm yourself Holly. The cub is almost out. Another hard push should do it." Holly relaxed a few minutes before pushing as hard as she could with the next contraction. She felt her young one slip out allowing her to relax and layback, panting from the experience. Akka brought her the child in a towel and laid the child in her arms. The pup nuzzled his mother as she smiled down to her young. "She's a healthy girl, Holly and a beautiful little girl at that. Those fur colors are very unique." The pup had a tan-red under coat with a gray/white/black topcoat.

"I'm not sure what to call her though."

"You will know her name as you get to know her." Holly nodded,

"When will her eyes open?"

"In a week or so, her ears will also pop up by then. Her eyes will be blue at first, but they will change in a few months. It's rare for a wolf to retain blue eyes." Holly felt another spike in pain, less though as her body cleaned out the afterbirth. Akka helped her clean up and dress, and then made some tea and soup for the morning breakfast.

"Akka, thank you for all your help."

"Your welcome. You will find this pup exhausting I'm sure. I will watch her when you need rest. The pup will learn about her human form in a few months time. Until then we must beware of villages that Feral has attacked." Holly nodded as she listened.

"How long will this little one need milk?"

"About 2 months." She handed Holly some tea and a bowl of soup. Holly gratefully took them and began to eat, holding her put in her lap and one arm as she ate and drank. Her body needing the food after all the energy she had used. After all had their fill they left to head off to Fearl's castle.

It took another 3 weeks to reach the vicinity of the castle. Holly seemed restless each night, the nightmares becoming more intense and lasting longer. She was more then jumping at shadows as they near the castle. Pixie met them outside with Big Blue as she had left Feral's castle. She had drugged the guards for the night, now all the need to do was wait. Pixie confided in Holly that she had had regular visits to Feral's bed. At first Holly seemed upset but easily forgave her knowing Feral could kill Pixie at any time. Pixie gave Hare all of her intelligence about the castle and where guards were placed along with Feral's whereabouts at any point in time during the day or night. Hare carefully calculated a strategy for that nights attack.

"Alright everyone listen up. Since Pixie drugged the outside guards we should sneak in easily but we have to make sure to take out any of the inside guards before they sound any alert. Which means we need a lot of stealth. Akka if you could help with the guards that'd be great." Akka nodded in agreement. "Golem you and Big Blue will handle the doors and the main room. Tiger you and Pixie will go to the dungeon and free all the prisoners. The rest of us will make our way to Feral's room. Once there, Holly you must act as our shield. We know he cannot hurt you; we also need to you to tell Genki of his child. We need Genki to fight as hard as he can against the evil." They all nodded, "any questions?"

"Akka, how do we change Genki back?" Holly asked seemingly anxious.

"Your love will bring him back, you will know what to do when the time comes." Holly didn't seem thrilled by the answer but nodded. Looking towards the castle they all bravely began to march toward it now that dusk had come. _Genki please hold on we're coming, please don't let the evil over take your heart. _


	10. Feral Encounter

_AAN: Trying to finish this story… cause I have too many going… yeah... anyway please R&R. _

**Feral Encounter**

Tiger lead the team into the castles courtyard. Holly seemed very tense as she carried her young child concealed under a blanket. Akka remained by her as an added protection and comfort. Pixie seemed startled by the child's prescience first then some what mystified as to how she herself was not pregnant. Shrugging it off for now she lead them inside the castle, using lesser used corridors. As they neared Feral's outer private room they were met by several guards.

"Pixie, so you're still a traitor. You will die this time!" the Captain of a cabalos team roared and launched his lightning at Pixie. Pixie and the captain squared of exchanging blows as the others fought the rest of his team. Pixie called her flame wall to block a rolling attack, and then quickly punched the captain knocking him out. Tiger turned several of the cabalos into lost disks as Akka knocked the remained of along with golem. Unfortunately for them, Feral had heard the commotion and had come out of his inner sanctum. He stared down at them with a glare that caused each of them to suddenly feel cold and afraid. Pixie seemed less affect then the others but still waited for the others to recover.

"So, you are a traitor at heart Pixie."

"If I was a traitor I wouldn't have remained loyal to Genki. But you are not him; you have merely stolen his body."

"I will admit your loyalty to him. A foolish decision on your part. I will change you as I have many of my female victims so that you may feel the pain of your poor decision to betray Moo." Holly seemed shocked by his words until Akka gently reminded her with a soothing touch that he was not Genki.

"Fearl, leave Genki alone!" she shouted at him making him quirk an eyebrow.

"Ah yes, Genki's chosen mate. You certainly know how to be a bad girl don't you… and you seem to enjoy Genki's bad boy act as well." He sneered at her, "Tell me will you become like him? A wolf for his sake? Or perhaps you are a fool and do not realize the truth?" Holly was rather red with both anger and embarrassment.

"I already know the truth, and I will always love Genki. I will have him back Fearl." Her voice dangerously low with anger. He laughed at her,

"You know nothing. Genki will not age like you. He will never grow old and die for he is immortal. Unless he is killed he will not die. You on the other hand will grow old and die as any mere mortal. He will grow restless and leave you, I'm sure. A weak human female is only good in bed for a wolf." He rose to his full height towering over all but Golem and Big Blue. Holly seemed speechless a moment, she indeed had not thought about how they will get along in the future.

"Genki is not like you wolfen. Genki is pack oriented not a loner. I doubt he would leave her for she is family. Whether she ages or not he will always love her. He doesn't have your dark heart and you know that." Akka spoke in a calm and cool demeanor not at all upset. Feral frowned he had hoped to dampen their spirits but Akka would be a problem for him. Holly took the chance to call out to her love.

"Genki, I know you can hear me. I have seen what you live through in my nightmares. Please fight him, your cub needs you… our cub needs you." She uncovered the pup and allowed Feral to see it for the first time. Feral seemed to have a problem with the sight he held his head. Roaring in frustration he retreated to his inner room as dozens of black dinos converged in his place on the group.

* * *

Feral stumbled into his inner sanctum rather frustrated with Genki. Genki was indeed fighting, stronger now then before. 

_Damn they gave him a reason to fight me… now I won't be able to suppress him entirely._

_Feral release my body! You have no right to be here. Moo is not your friend and you are not his. You only obey him out of practicality of the moment._

_Silence pup. You know so little about Moo._

_I know much more then you. You are a fool._

_So are you for choosing a human mate. She will grow old and die and you will watch this occur._

_I will stay by her through life and death. I will not allow you to break our bond!_

_I shall kill her first then and then your child_

_NO!!_

_Then you will have nothing to complain about with her and that poor excuse of a cub gone.

* * *

_

The group outside was struggling to keep up with the dinos' relentless attacks. Holly had even taken her dagger form its sheath to protect herself and her child. Killing any dino that dared threaten her young one. Something Holly bore grudgingly as her hand became coated in blood. She hurt inside with each strike but knew she must do this nonetheless. Soon all were dead and the group broke through the double doors into Feral's inner room. He turned to them and with a roar, and then charged at Holly. The crystal around Feral's and Holly's neck glowed causing Feral to stop in his tracks roaring in pain, as the crystal did its job. Holly knew she could defeat Feral now, but felt regretful that Genki was in pain until Genki briefly spoke through Feral to them.

"Holly please you must press your crystal to his chest if you wan tot break his hold over me…. Please I haven't much time."

"Genki… alright." Holly handed her child to Akka for protection. She ran toward Feral and pulled the glowing crystal form her tunic. Feral slashed at her despite his pain. Within Feral, Genki was using the last of his strength to restrain Feral's movements. Holly press her crystal to Feral's chest as Feral grabbed her, claws tearing into her soft flesh. "Genki, help me…" she hissed in pain as Feral bit down on her neck. Light from both crystals engulfed their forms, leaving Genki collapsing into Holly's arms a moment before she too fell to the ground. Akka walked over to the couple amazed at Holly's strength through out this. Golem lifted the two up and they made their way out of the castle.

* * *

When Holly woke she felt a sharp pain in her shoulder and sides, she remembered what had happened and glance to Akka as she came to sit next to Holly, the young pup asleep in her arms. 

"You're lucky; I was able to stop the bleeding."

"What about Genki?"

"He has not woken yet, which worries me… he may have used all his strength to fight for you…"

"Will he wake up?"

"At this point I can't say he will. It depends on his inner strength… I know he used a lot of his strength fighting Feral… it may have been too much for his body to withstand." Tears slipped form her eyes silently. Akka pulled her into and embrace placing Holly's child back in his mother's arms. "Be strong Holly. Your strength can help him."

"How?"

"By being there for him, go lay with him, he needs to know you are with him." Holly nodded understanding. She groggily stood and walked over to him. Carefully lying down in his arms and holding him close with the pup between them.

"Genki, I'm here… please don't die on me. I need you… our pup needs you…" she rested her forehead on his chest whispering, "I love you." The others knew it would be awhile before Genki woke and had headed to a cavern in the mountains and made a camp for them all there.

* * *

Akka was right about Genki; he remained out cold for several days. Holly stayed by him most of the time, making sure he could feel or hear her there with him. Tiger worried about her lack of sleep but knew that she wouldn't rest well until her was safe and healthy. Finally, Genki woke still very groggy but could see well enough to know Holly when he saw her at his side. He smiled, brushing his hand over her cheek very softly. She woke and immediately hugged him. "Genki I was so worried about you." 

"I know, I'm sorry I worried you."

"It's alright now." Holly pulled him into a rather passionate kiss making him blush. She smiled to him, "Genki… I bore you a pup in your absence." He glanced down at the rapidly growing pup, leaning down he gently nuzzled her before smiling to Holly again.

"Holly, she beautiful," He pulled her into another kiss. Genki noticed her shoulder wound, his ears showing his guilt and concern.

"Genki, Feral bit me not you. I know you did all you could to stop him."

"Holly, what Feral told you is true… I won't age the way you do." He pulled his ears all the way back now. "I will always stand by you though… no matter what happens." She embraced him again thinking. _What should I do? I want to be with him… but not hurt him… should I let myself be changed?_

"Genki… would you want to change me into a wolf?" He pulled back surprised.

"I love you the way you are… And though I would love to do so to be with you forever… I am not willing to force this curse upon you."

"You aren't cursed Genki…"

"I am… I can't really die without being killed by someone. And I know I would never love another even after……you are gone." She noticed his exhaustion but also fear within him.

"You hate being alone, don't you?"

"Yes, I do. But I have you here now." He nuzzled her, making her noted the he had held her and the pup close. He rested against her, soon falling asleep again. _Oh, Genki… I know you need me. And I know you fear being alone after… I die. I know how you must feel; I remember the feeling of losing you to Moo and then to Feral… I'm not sure I can ever want to be changed though. _

* * *

When they woke in the morning the group said good by to Pixie and Big Blue, knowing they would see them again later on in their journey. Akka also left to return to her pack, her job done now. The group continued on their path towards the phoenix as Holly walked beside Genki, whom held their child, she began to think about where there journey was leading them and whether she should become a wolf like him or not. Genki noted her serious face and gently reached over to hold her hand. She looked over at him questioningly to see a smile on his lips. 

"Holly, we have our future ahead after we destroy Moo and bring peace to this world." His words hit home and she now understood, smiling in return she nodded.

"You're right, we do. Lets finish what we started. Then we can have a new adventure together." There would be time later for her to decide how so would live for now their mission was the priority in all of their lives.

_

* * *

AAN: Yep thats the end. Feel free to use this as a launch pad for your own story if you like. From here though I invision them going about what they did in the Anime. Well on to other stories._


End file.
